Transitions
by squeekness
Summary: Gambit tries to deal with Kimble's absence while helping Aiden cope with his own losses. Part 14 of the Game.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gambit tries to deal with Kimble's absence while trying to help Aiden cope with his own losses. Part 14 of the Game.

Rated M for profanity, violence and some sexual content.

Disclaimer : I do not own the X-men or any of their associated villains, but the Siskans, the Dognan, Jael and the Outkasts are mine. Please do not use them without my permission. Thanks. :)

Notes :Art has been posted for Aftermath on my website if anyone cares to look at it.

--------------------------------------

(One)

_I lay here in pain, even as I dream, my soul bleeding. The events of this horrible day have carried over into my pathetic personal little nightmares, robbing me of all desire to participate. Seth has been saved from the nightmare of **Shemusk**, but at a terrible cost. Once more the unfeeling **Chuckfet **have caused ruination with their unforgiving ways and perpetual lack of understanding. I am supposed to fight, to save them? _

_Why?_

_My body is in a holding cell but my mind is dreaming, showing me stupid worthless visions that do nothing but tear my soul apart. I lay here weeping in my misery. I know I'm supposed to stand up and watch, to learn my stupid ass mission, but all I can do is lay here and cry. How can it possibly be my fate simply to observe all the ones I love die and fall apart? I am a creature of action, I feel best when I am doing, when I can create real change._

_No, I refuse to participate in this Game any more! They can't make me, these horrible Spirits with no heart! Screw them! Screw them all!_

"_**Dreamer, if all is lost, then how can you still be dreaming this?" **comes a voice._

"_I do not care. Disz isz all bullshit!"_

**"_No, Dreamer. It is simply Mar-yoo."_**

"_Non!" I shout, outraged. How dare this Spirit dare to use that word.** Mar-yoo,** it was Asher's favorite word for Fate, for all that we are unable to change and must simply accept. It was always so wise and strong, that word, when it left his lips. Asher is the strongest of us all but he is lost to me now. I will not be mocked. " 'Ow can it be zat all I love muszt be loszt?"_

"_**You give up too easily. Observe and learn. It doesn't have to be this way."**_

"_Non. Fuck you. Wake me! Show me your sztupid horrorsz! It mattersz not!" I wail, the tears pouring down my face._

"_**Very well."**_

_**This is what will happen if you fail :**_

_I scream, it cannot be helped. My eyes are flooded with horrors, this time more vivid than before, a punishment for my insolence. I see two armies of men collide in bloody mayhem, a terrible explosion of powers. Plasma balls fly, some crashing and leaving terrible rents in the earth, searing the blacktop into an oozing black slag. Black clouds fill the sky, conjured by a tiny black weather witch flying up high, bolts of lightening fly from her fingertips. She is so very proud, but only for a moment. I witness her destruction, she is lost in a fiery inferno, melted from the sky by a powerful pyrokinetic, one held aloft by a black winged monstrosity that was once a man, but is now only one of Jael's monsters. I see a horrible burst of energy and the Xs fall screaming, their bodies piled high in black drifts like burnt leaves. The war is over, the Earth is done. I see it all. The wars that follow -- human armies and Jael with his own, winning. I see the diseased and starving children, the slaves murdered at the whim of their mutant masters. Blood everywhere as storms rage across the land. _

_Finally I am tossed to space, all the better to see the great ball of this Earth crack and explode. All that was good and green and peaceful and beautiful is lost. Monsters such as Jael can never hold anything without killing it and this world is just that, a thing. He cares nothing for it and so sows his own destruction._

_I wail, I weep in the blackness of space, drifting. Of course all of this is bigger than my own selfish wants and needs, that's the message here. My childish pride and bravado is gone, leaving me pale and shaken to the very core. I cry out, begging for forgiveness. "I am szorry! Pleasze! Show me no more!"_

"_**Learn, Dreamer. You have so little time. You cannot fail."**_

-----------------------------------

Aiden lay quiet now, his face still wet and flushed from crying. The dream he'd just had had been nearly as bad as yesterday's events. His punishment was never ending. His night had been restless and painful, the loss from the previous day still hurting him like a brand. Babette's note still lay crumpled in front of him. He'd woken from his nightmare and seen it, prompting another crying jag. Seemed like all he ever did was lose.

_You done now? _Father said, coming into view and disrupting the Dreamer's morbid thoughts. He had been lingering close by while Aiden made a fool of himself, bawling like a little baby. Now that the Dreamer had had a night's sleep and another good cry, it was time to get back on track. He came in close to Aiden's ear, chiding fatherly, _Crybaby_.

_Go away, _Aiden said, closing his eyes.

What a long and trying episode this had been. It was only just yesterday morning that he had been in his bed, the warm bodies of his kin surrounding him. He was never one to sleep much, certainly not as much as Kimble who often slept through the entire night. No, the Dreamer had laid there quiet, his green eyes lingering on the face of his lover. Kimble was asleep next to him and deeply so, his eyes were not moving, the Lover wasn't dreaming just then. The pilot lay perfectly still, his pale face in a blissful calm, a small smile curling his lips just a little bit.

How the Dreamer had shivered with love at the sight of it. At the miraculous beauty of that perfect white face. The drift of his long black hair, some strands of it escaping from the backtie and fanning out over the pillow, too soft to touch. The curve of his ear, the inner folds of it. Aiden knew if he were to touch it ever so gently, Kimble would shudder and wake, eager for play.

It hadn't taken long for Aiden to learn Kimble's best places, those areas where the slightest touch could bring the most amazing squeals of laughter or the softest gasps of want and need. Kimble might not have a smell, but he had a presence, one the Dreamer could sense on so many levels. Kimble's air had drifted over him there, stirred on by his soft slumbering breaths. The sound of it was music to Aiden's poor shattered soul, a healing balm that he couldn't have lived without much longer, he knew that now. How he had needed this, a true lover. How empty his life had been.

Back in the holding cell now, his hand burned and hurting, the Dreamer shivered and another tear dribbled out. All of that goodness was now gone, destroyed by stupidity and rash actions. Babette was gone, as good as murdered by Jael himself, Kimble locked away by his own hand. Was it possible for this to get any worse?

_We have work to do. Can't do it in here, _Father grumbled impatiently.

Aiden sighed, as if merely closing his eyes was going to be good enough to rid him of the man. _Comin' 'ere wasz a misztake._

_No, you getting caught up in some stupid romance was a mistake. Now that that unpleasant episode is behind us now, it's time to get working._

_You okay, Aiden? _Talalanay whispered, materializing at the call of Aiden's misery. He came close and lay a hand on Aiden's head. _Don't you worry, we'll get Kimble back. He loves you, I can tell._

Father snorted. _We've got work to do. Can't do it in here. We gotta get out. The only way to do that is to suck up to these assholes. Give 'em what they want, Dreamer. Say some stupid garbage, just enough to get us out of here. Jael's coming. I can smell it. Won't be long. _

Aiden sat up, groaning at the stiffness in his body from lying in one position for so long, and wiped his face. He didn't want to do this, he just wanted to lay down forever and give it all up. Stupid humans. They understood nothing. He snatched at his clothes and dressed, unhappy.

"Decided to join the real world, Z?" Wolverine growled. He was standing in the doorway now, an arrogant grin on his face.

"Go fuck y'szelf, you!" Aiden snapped, flashing his teeth with real anger. He just couldn't help it, the sight of Wolverine's arrogance made him shiver with fury.

"Uh huh," Logan grunted and started to walk away.

"Non! Wait...wait!" the Dreamer called out, trying to make his body and will submit against his anger, to form some sort of conciliatory image that Wolverine would accept.

Logan stepped back into view.

"I want out," Aiden said, keeping his eyes down. He wanted nothing more than a nice big brawl but Father was glaring at him, demanding his obedience. "Pleasze."

"Why should I? You been nuthin' but a real big pain in my ass, boy."

"Aiden... Aiden isz szorry." It was hard to make it sound it believable. It couldn't have been further from the truth.

Wolverine wasn't about to be fooled by so insincere an attempt. "You ain't sorry 'bout nuthin' an' I don't think yer ever gonna be. Trouble is, I got no real reason ta hold ya. Fallen an' Seth went on home. They ain't gonna press charges against ya, but you'll leave them alone. Yer officially off the site, got that? No more ship buildin' fer you. You wanted a job in Security? Fine. Somebody's gotta clean my toilet. Looks like it's you."

Aiden snarled, burying the insult already burning a hole in his mouth.

**_Dreamer!_** Father snapped. _Do this! We have to!_

_I can't be workin' for disz asszhole! I'm gonna kill 'im!_

_This guy doesn't own you. Nobody owns Aiden but Aiden, remember that. You go to work, then you go home. We watch, we learn, we do what must be done. _

Wolverine watched Aiden simmer. He could almost hear the conversation happening. Kimble used to do this before the Games Master came, he would blank out but you could smell the burning. He was out of the room, but still right there in front of you. He saw Aiden smile and say in a sickly sweet voice, "It would be Aiden'sz mosztezt greateszt pleaszure to clean your moszt preciouszeszt of toiletsz, Maszter Wolv'rine, szir."

The words sent a shiver down Logan's spine. It was dripping with malice and hatred, but he wasn't about to be intimidated by this jerk. He scanned his hand and opened the door to the cell. "Max here will see ya back to yer place. Best git some rest. I want ya in my office first thing tomorrow mornin'."

Aiden stepped out and looked up at the young man behind Wolverine. Max was large, easily twice his body mass. _Aiden can take disz jerk. Szend 'im on a cruisze around de worl', me._

_Aiden isn't going to do anything but go home and go to bed, _Father ordered. _Get moving! _

Aiden bowed his head and stomped off, not looking back. Max walked behind him and said nothing as they walked back to the room he shared with Babette. He went in and Max took a spot outside his door.

Aiden walked to the center of the tiny room and never felt more lost than at that moment. This place was so cold and empty. Babette was gone, Kimble was trashed. He was alone.

_Don't be afraid, Dreamer. You're never alone with me, _Talalanay said, taking his hand. He looked down into those tiny child's eyes and saw the boy smile up at him with such love. He patted the boy on the head and nodded. Talalanay laughed. _Let's go have a bath!_

_All right. We go. Feel like shit nohow. _

--------------------------

While Aiden was making his exit, Remy shifted in his seat at his kitchen table, rubbing his eyes. His night's sleep wasn't a whole lot better than Aiden's and he still wasn't quite with the program. His leg throbbed with pain and though he'd popped a couple of the pills Henry gave him, they hadn't had a chance to kick in yet. He had a full day's work ahead of him, he had some plans to try and coax Kimble out of his shell, but he wanted to try and squeeze in the last of the files Seth had translated. There wasn't much left and he was eager to finish where he'd left off the night before. Gambit sat himself down to read.

_When Asher withdrew from me, Trishnar began to spend more time with me in Asher's place. He began by simply being close by and hanging around. He had a table and chairs moved out onto the lawn and he would take his meals there just outside of my enclosure. Sometimes Asher would join him, but Trishnar most often ate alone with only the company of his servants who waited on him. Trishnar didn't talk to me directly, but would eat and then bring a small plate of scraps to my enclosure and slip it through a slot in the bars that was made for this purpose. I was insulted at first, eating the Master's scraps, but the fact was his scraps were leftovers from food of the highest quality. It didn't take me long to accept them and enjoy them, in fact I started to look forward to his mealtimes, becoming saddened if for some reason he was unable to come. The truth was, I was lonely and was ready to take any company I could get._

_When Trishnar saw I regularly accepted this small token of his affection, and even began to mourn his absences, he next had a plate served to me at the same time as his own, trying to make the point that I was not regarded as a lesser person. That took time for me to realize and even then it was difficult for me to accept any of the **Chuckfet** thinking this way._

_After a short time of this, he next surprised me by actually inviting me to sit at the table and dine with him. "If you are not violent, you may sit here," he said in gentle Siskan, gesturing to the table. He'd gone out of his way to have my favorite dishes made that day, all the better to tempt me._

_I wasn't sure what to do, but Father was quick to advise, _"If you want out of here, you have to accept these little gestures of his. Kiss his ass a little and then we'll have more freedom. Perhaps then we can find some means of escape."

_Understand, I had no loyalty to this Master, he was nothing to me. Whatever codes had demanded my compliance to his wishes had been burned away, I suppose. I had no desire to serve him, I wanted only to be left alone now that Asher had stopped coming around. But Father was right, you had to give a little to get a little. I nodded and came out of the enclosure, being very shy and nervous about it. I sat at Trishnar's table and began to eat, not meeting his eyes._

"_Asher tells me you're very intelligent," Trishnar said, making polite conversation._

"_**Like you would care**," I answered in the Muzla, knowing he wouldn't understand. The Muzla is a complicated language, having over fifty dialects. There was no common speech among them and I had been implanted with all known variations. I wanted to speak with complete freedom and this was how I achieved that._

_Trishnar nodded absently, obviously a little frustrated I would not address him in a way he could comprehend. "Asher told me Quishnalay saw fit to teach all of you to read. I thought you might like this." He handed me a book, holding it out so I would be forced to take it from him if I wanted it. It was a book of Siskan fairy tales. If I accepted it, he would know for certain that I spoke the Siskan and was being deliberately stubborn about not responding in kind._

_Very well. I nodded and took the book, greatly desiring it. There was little to do in my enclosure and any form of entertainment was very welcome. Just the same, I made sure not to physically touch Trishnar as I accepted the book, I didn't want to feel his heat or his skin, the thought of it filled me with revulsion. In spite of this gift, this man would never be allowed anything more from me than words, nothing._

_He seemed not to notice my unwillingness to touch him, he simply went on to say, "I have more books when you are finished. My library is quite extensive."_

_And that was how our fragile bond was formed. Over time, I read a great many of Trishnar's books. As he had done with Asher, so too it became a ritual that as he traveled, he would make a point of bringing me new texts, always the work of fiction since he knew I enjoyed them best. _

_Some time later, when I at least tolerated Trishnar's regular presence, Asher came to see me. He made sure I was well and then said, "The Master wants ya ta come lives with him up at the house."_

"_Why?" I asked a little sharply, put out that Asher had been neglecting me. He had made it quite clear that none of my advances would be accepted, cementing that in by staying away for longer periods of time. I was being very stubborn about this rejection, taking it very personally. I was hurt that he had refused me but at the same time had felt very alone with him gone. In my mind, Trishnar was not a proper substitute._

_If Asher noted my tone, he gave no sign. He was his usual passive self, coming up to me as if it hadn't been days since I'd last seen him. "Cuz this is a cage and he don't wants you in it no longer than you haves ta be. You ain't been fightin', there ain't no need fer yous to stay in it. He just wants to knows you won't run off."_

"_Where would I go?" I asked, but inwardly Father was elated. He had to be careful to hide his eagerness, Asher was too clever and might see it._

"_There really ain't no safe place, but yer still kinda raw from the repair and might try it. It would only lead ta more sufferin' fer yous. Here ya gots nice food, good sun, books. That ain't all there is. The Master's got someone he wants ya ta meet."_

"_Who isz zat?"_

"_It's a surprise, but I kin tells ya, ya won't be disappointed. If you wants ta sees what it is, ya gots to say you'll give stayin' up at the house a try."_

_I had to admit my curiosity was peaked. I no longer had any fear of injury from Trishnar, it would have happened by now if it was going to and with the added freedom, I knew I could put up a fight if I had to. So far, all of Trishnar's surprises had been good ones and so I was willing to give this a try._

"_Good," Asher said with a smile. "Pack up yer stuff."_

_I didn't have much, just some books and clothes. Asher helped me and I was taken up to the house. Trishnar was kind enough to give me some time to adjust to this new change, he was nowhere in sight as Asher gave me a quick tour of the place. The house was magnificent -- polished hardwood floors, fancy wallpaper and lots of sparkling glass statues and art. But the most beautiful decoration I was to see was this person I was supposed to meet. She was waiting for us in the grand parlor._

"_This is Babette, yer sister," Asher said, introducing us. "Babette, this is Aiden."_

_I hesitated, I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful and her shine was sparkling blue with happiness to see me. I wasn't sure what to feel, only that I was very interested in knowing her. She was my kin as Asher was and he had been nothing but wonderful to me. _

"_Hello," she greeted, coming closer, not even hesitating as she bent to give me a kiss. And such a kiss! This was no peck on the cheek, this was the deep throated kiss of a happy Siskan, one who had never seen trouble. I was too stunned to resist and then found myself melting in her arms, happy only to be held by her._

"_I'll leaves yous two alone., Asher said, bowing with a knowing, happy smile and then leaving, closing the doors behind him._

"_Who are you?" I asked my sister, breathless in her embrace._

"_My name you heard, dear brother. You have only to say it."_

"_Babette," I whispered, liking the strange lilt of her voice. I knew there was something wrong with it, but it never occurred to me that she'd been through anything like I had. She was much too happy and gentle. "Asher says you've been lonely, you. Here am I to see that you no longer are."_

_I just looked at her, unsure of just what she was saying._

_She laughed and then was kissing me again, ending the debate of that matter immediately. We were in the Master's house and I was his property, yet here alone in this room with her, that was the furthest thing from my mind. Without hesitation she was touching me and rousing me with her hands. I wanted her and she was so willing that I soon lost myself in play, forgetting that this might not be allowed. It was typically the Master's discretion as to who was to be served, but the man was nowhere in sight. _

_Screw him! I couldn't help but think. This was so wonderful and I had needed it so badly. I heard soft mumbles, murmurings of my former selves clamoring for this, but mostly it just felt right. I had needed to unload and now I had that chance. She didn't care that I was still in this body of a child, she knew that appearances meant nothing to us and I could manage this all the same. She let me have her and I was shaking, her body electric in my arms. She was Tillamay, she was anyone Talalanay had ever enjoyed. More than that, she was Lushna-esk and I felt her Kundatesh wrapping itself around me in its own secret embrace. It was magical and wonderful, so terrifically pleasurable. I couldn't stop myself from crying out as I finished, the explosion of my climax stunning me and at the same time blacking her out. _

_Now, this was the first time this had happened, the blacking out of our partner. I would later be told that it had happened because our Kundatesh had grown exponentially in strength from us being so badly altered by the abuse we had suffered. I didn't know that then of course, I only knew that the love we had just shared had been far more powerful than anything I had ever felt. I was too out of it at first to fear for her, but as I revived I was nervous. _

_Fortunately she wasn't out long and woke cheerfully, her lack of fear convincing me she had felt this before and that it was okay. She wrapped herself around me and held me, laughing softly as she rocked me. There was no greater pleasure than that moment._

"_You can be with me anytime you want," she said to me. "Help you to remember the love I will."_

_Like I needed any further invitation! I was ecstatic. Later, she dressed me and brought me deeper into the house, showing me my quarters. I was given a lavish bedroom filled with anything a Siskan could ever want. Toys, clothes and most importantly, art supplies were given to me in generous amounts. The bed was massive and I wasted no time in dragging Babette into it._

_She was loving and indulgent, granting my every wish. It was as though nothing would be denied to me here. -- except Asher's intimacy and my freedom._


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

_Trishnar did his best to integrate me into his little family. I spent most of my days with Asher, pouring through his books and listening to his stories. He would allow me to spend as much time with him as I wanted so long as I no longer tried to push myself on him. One move on my part and I was rudely shoved away followed by him disappearing from me for days. I learned quickly enough and I finally stopped all of my attempts. Of course my attentions were drawn elsewhere, Babette had become that outlet for me and my feelings towards my brother were tempered. Though I did not understand his reluctance to play with me, we were friends again._

_The evenings were spent with Trishnar in his parlor. _

_Trishnar liked best to sit by the fireplace in his massive parlor, sipping wine or coffee as he read the paper or a book. Most often Babette would sit between his legs on the floor, laying back against him while he petted her with one hand. Trishnar was very affectionate towards us or at least he tried to be with me. The first time he made to touch me I growled and flinched away, snapping at him with my teeth. He kept a respectful distance from me then, but every night as we came to the parlor, he would offer me that place between his legs before finally giving it to Babette._

_I continued to refuse. Why would I want this man or any other **Chuckfet** to touch me ever again? I had determined this would never happen. But of course it did._

_There are no words to describe Trishnar's infinite patience, even now when I look back on it, it is still bewildering. He was a man with no thought or care of how long this was going to take with me, he had no concerns about this. He was waiting for me to make the next move. Babette would sit there night after night between his legs and vibrate messages to me of how nice and warm it was to be there, how pleasant it was to be gently scratched and petted. She had told me she was with the Master often in his bed, that he was a good and considerate lover. I could care less. _

_What finally made the difference was that I had fallen deeply in love with her and it was her company I could never get enough of. We were intimate as often as we could manage and my poor needy heart was thriving on it, just as I had with Asher's Morrowhiem treatments. I wanted to be next to her, even if it meant coming closer to this man who claimed to be my Master._

_One night I gave in and scootched closer to her as she sat in that position of honor. Without saying a word, Trishnar spread his legs just a little more, making room for the both of us. I moved in, keeping my eyes down and away from him as Babette took me into her arms, spooning her larger body around me. Ah, this was lovely. She was so warm and cozy, I almost purred with happiness. It was only much later that I realized the gentle hand stroking through my hair was not hers. It had been so tender and loving, I hadn't yet noticed that it was just a little too large and furry to be hers. I would have minded more if it had been anything rougher, but the stroke of it was so careful and soft that I allowed it. I still ignored the man doing this, refusing to acknowledge him in any way._

_He knew it of course, but it was enough for Trishnar that he hadn't been forced away as before. He accepted this limited role without pushing for more, and it soon became common for both of us to share this spot. I became more relaxed over time and gradually allowed him to scratch me, to rub my shoulders, but only if Babette was there too._

_Trishnar was quite happy with this, it didn't take me long to discover. It was only a few days later that I was in the library when I overheard a conversation between Asher and our Master. I was behind a shelf of books and hidden from their view as they entered the room. They were talking as Asher picked books for his day's reading and neither seemed to know I was there. _

"_He's making excellent progress," Trishnar was saying. His voice was positively glowing._

"_He's doin' all right, I guess," Asher agreed, but with some reluctance. "Just don't be gittin' too excited, he's real nervous an' shy. You just gots ta understand his pain. He might never be able to be with clients again the way he wuz made ta do. He might never be wit'cha the way you wants."_

"_I do understand that, Asher. I do. I just cannot help but be pleased that he allows me to touch him. He is so beautiful, my heart soars when he comes near. How could Meckland have been so cruel to someone so lovely?"_

_I couldn't help but cringe at those words. Was it really an accident that I was hearing this, or was this staged for my benefit? I still couldn't believe anyone of the **Chuckfet** could feel this way about any of us. Why would they even care?_

_Asher was answering the Master's question. "Meckland didn't understand us the way you do. I doubt any of the Game players will loves us the way ya do. It frightens me. I don't ever wants ta be owned by nobody else."_

"_I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."_

"_I knows ya means it and I loves ya. Just you keeps in mind what I said, Aiden ain't ready ta serve and he might never be. Just keep showin' him ya care an' maybe time will takes care of the rest."_

_I withdrew from my hiding place and fled outside, not wanting to hear anything more about Trishnar touching me. I went somewhere quiet, hiding in the flowers, and when it grew dark, returned to the house. Everything was as it had been and I found myself back at my Master's feet, wanting only Babette's arms around me. I would allow Trishnar to pet me, but there would never be anything more._

_Things continued like that for some time until there came an evening when I entered the parlor one evening only to find the Master alone. I was fidgety and nervous, uncertain what this was. _

_Trishnar looked at me with a calm, benevolent smile. "Do not be afraid. I thought we should have some time alone, you and I."_

_I stayed as I was._

_He gestured for me to come closer and I balked. He waited, giving me time to make up my mind. I was mostly integrated, I had Krishnak's memories and his skills. I figured if he pulled anything, I could take him, or at least make him pay for it with blood. All right then. I came closer, hesitating once more when he opened his arms, indicating he wanted to hold me. I growled at him, showing him my teeth._

"_You have nothing to fear from me. We both know how strong you are. Come, please."_

_I stood there, debating. I know that both Asher and Babette had wanted me to accept that this was where I belonged, with him. It would please them to know that I had done this thing. Yes, I would do it for them._

_I came closer, entering the circle of his arms with what had to be agonizing slowness for him, but he held fast, making no sudden moves, only sighing with happiness when he finally was able to close them around me. _

_Oh, how wonderful this was, what a glorious surprise! I was enclosed in a heat that a nonorganic Siskan could never generate, but more than that was the thunderous beat of his heart as I rested my head against his chest. Not since that last moment with Quishnalay had this sound come to us in bliss with no threat of danger. I found myself pressing my head against that massive chest, the tiniest of laughs leaving me with such joy. I heard a rumble and a shake and knew he was laughing too, so very happy to have me there._

_We stood like that for some time, his big shaggy arms enfolding me. Then he gently stroked my hair and said, "I have something I wish to show you."_

_I looked up at him, perhaps seeing him for the first time. His eyes were sparkling green, so happy to be looking down on me. His face was so regal, something Meckland's could never have been in spite of being of the same species and station. "Come," he said, stepping back and gesturing that I should follow._

_He took me to a room I had not been in before, but I recognized it well enough. It was a Giving Room, one with the machine that imports knowledge so violently into our bodies. I was instantly angry, recalling how unpleasant such a machine was. I was certain now I had been tricked. He seemed startled by my negative reaction and was quick to raise his hands in supplication. "I did not bring you here to force anything on you. What I wanted was for you to chose your own skin."_

_I blinked at him in confusion._

"_You cannot be comfortable as you are," he said, "It must be intimidating to be so small. Rather than me selecting a skin for you, I'd prefer that you choose one for yourself."_

Remy paused here, smiling. Yes, he could see his good friend Trishnar doing such a thing. Trishnar had been thoughtful and kind, providing every possible thing for his Siskans. The King's palace had been huge, whole rooms devoted to entertainment for his Siskans, anything they could ever want, any toy, any form of clothing. It was a sign of a Master who genuinely cared for his harem, one who saw them as real people. Providing a skin of their choice was right in line with that.

_My curiosity was greater than my fear, I had to admit. He didn't wait for any words from me, but went and started up the menu selector, continuing through the various windows of options until he came to the one regarding skins. He gestured to me, indicating I should come closer. "This is the screen for all the various choices you have. I'm giving you complete freedom. Choose your gender, your hair, your skin. Everything. I want to see how you see yourself." He bowed at me, and then retreated, giving me space._

_I wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, never had I been given such a choice. I went to the screen and began making selections, smiling when a composite image came up on another screen, giving me a three dimensional view of what I had chosen. When I began to smile with true enjoyment of the process, Trishnar spoke to me again. _

"_I let Babette do this, you know. I could never have chosen a skin so beautiful as the one she selected for herself. I had wanted to do this for Asher as well, but regrettably, his third star is dead. I cannot unlock him from that skin his former Master had chosen. Not without wiping out his entire personality which I will always refuse to do. He has accepted this and I do my best to compensate for my inability to help him in other ways."_

_I paused and glanced at him. Could those words be true? Was it possible I had been truly rescued and was now in the presence of a man who did truly love us? Or was this another trick? A ploy to generate my sympathy somehow? I couldn't be sure. I went back to my selections._

_He come a step closer, looking over my shoulder at the composite image. It was as you see me now, dearest Kimble. Not very tall, but enough. Medium build, pale green eyes, thin blonde hair just touching my shoulders. This skin I wear now is mine completely. _

"_Very nice," he commented. "It is as you wish?"_

_I nodded with a soft grunt._

"_Excellent. Do you wish for another? I won't limit your number."_

_I hesitated, unsure. I liked this one I had chosen._

"_It can wait. You may do it at another time. Asher can assist you."_

_I nodded again, eager to try on this new one I had made._

_Trishnar laughed, understanding. "Very well. "_

_I braced myself for the worst, disliking this process but wanting the skin too much to argue. Amazingly, instead of laying me down on the horrid receiving table, he placed me on a stool and set the headdress on me like a crown. "I'm told this is more comfortable than the table," he offered as an explanation._

_I smiled at him to show this was true. Even now I could not bring myself to speak to him in Siskan, I still needed that barrier between us. I did not truly belong to him, not in spirit. This gesture of giving me a skin of my choice was not a true gift, I reasoned, it was him allowing me what I rightly deserved by simply being alive._

Remy smiled ironically. Of course Aiden would see things that way. He still did. That arrogance was his protection, that way of keeping him elevated. Not an unusual reaction to being a slave and one Gambit couldn't bring himself to condemn him for. It just made him harder to deal with.

_The skin update process was so much more pleasant when you're not strapped to a table and helpless. I undressed, knowing the clothes I had been wearing would no longer fit, they were a child's things. He even allowed me to click "Start" myself so I knew when it was going to begin. I closed my eyes and braced myself._

_Bright lights, data streams and pain. It was brief but long enough that I could feel myself growing in size, tripling my density and altering my center of gravity. It was done quickly enough and I removed the headdress, not wanting it on me any longer than it had to be._

"_You look magnificent."_

_I raised my eyes to his, a little drunk from the sensation of uploading skins. I rose, unsteady on my feet and he braced me with his body, letting me lean against him. I laughed, thrilled to be a man again instead of a child. I couldn't stop looking at my hands, at my long legs. I was quite a bit taller now and feeling a lot more secure. It would be harder for this Master to control me by my size._

"_Walk around, you'll feel better more quickly."_

_I moved my feet, trying to get adjusted. The fogginess dissipated and then I was myself again, moving about and stroking my hands through my wispy blonde hair. Oh, yes. This was so much better than being a child! I couldn't wait to show Babette!_

_That thought froze me, sobering me instantly. The Master would want a reward for this, I was certain. I should be thinking of how that might be paid, not of how I would use this skin for myself._

_Trishnar was looking at me, the smile in his eyes. "Babette will be pleased," he said as if he could read my thoughts. "You should show her at once."_

**"**_**But what about you?"** I asked in the Muzla, voicing my own thoughts, uncertain. I should be using this skin with him first, it would be his privilege._

_He cocked his head, trying to decipher that. I'm such a bastard, I know it. I make things so very hard. "You wish to stay with me?" he questioned, taking his best guess at what I had said. "Nothing would make me happier. I see in your eyes that you've got some spark in you. You could be great fun and the wait will probably be well worth it. But I won't have you unless you want it thoroughly. You owe me no obligation, not even for this. I want you only if you desire it yourself. Understand?"_

_Impossible what he was saying. No Master could be so thoughtless of his own wants or needs. I was here to serve and his title gave him the power to do with me as he wished. Amazing the guilt he generated in me by releasing me like that. I was confused. **"I am not afraid of you,"** I said, still in the Muzla, though I wasn't sure just who I was trying to convince._

_Trishnar waited._

_I looked at him, clenching my fists though I couldn't stop the shake in my limbs. I shouldn't be afraid. I was the Gladiator, I was the Dreamer, I was a real person. **"I'm not afraid of you,"** I repeated softly but with the cadence of a mantra._

_Trishnar stayed as he was, letting me work it out._

_I kept repeating it as I moved closer, not stopping until I was pressed against him, looking up into his eyes. I dared to touch him, stroking my hand against the heavy jaw of his lion's face, stopping my words only when I realized that I couldn't possibly kiss this man, not with the shape of his mouth and his fangs._

"_I won't hurt you," he promised, seeing my capitulation. He closed his eyes, leaning down to lick my neck with one long swipe of his tongue, just as he had done to Asher before._

_Now let me pause a moment to go on about this. While a mere licking kiss may seem trivial to one who has never felt such a thing -- it isn't. The Dognan are cats by descent, okay? The quality of their tongue is nothing like that of a human. It's a powerful thing, soft enough to tease, yet just raspy enough to send the most electrifying shivers down your spine. Any concern I might have had about being touched or handled by this being evaporated at once under the overwhelming desire to have him stroke that magnificent tongue over my entire body. _

Remy paused to laugh, he couldn't help himself. He could almost picture that in his mind, the large powerful Dognan man pinning the wispy blonde down on the floor and washing him clean like a kitten. The comparison in size was almost apt, Trishnar was close to three times Aiden's weight, a considerable difference.

Of course Remy's overly imaginative mind then shifted to thoughts of Maylee and Max. "Oh, you lucky boy," the thief chuckled, thinking of how the winged giant would be worshiped by his half Dognan fiancé. He didn't have to wonder long, Aiden was ready to give him a detailed description.

_My positive reaction to my Master's ministrations was not as undecipherable to this Dognan King as my strange speech. He merely laughed and scooped me up in his big broad arms, my small body nothing for him to carry. He brought me up to his large stateroom and granted my wish._

_The time I spent there is indescribable. Suffice it to say that he proved himself right. He did not hurt me -- on the contrary, he set my body on fire. He couldn't compete with the wholesome thing that Babette and I shared, he didn't possess the Kundatesh magic, but his flesh and blood was tantalizing. He showed remarkable consideration for me by going out of his way to finish me first, chuckling softly that while he was quite virile, he knew I would probably outlast him. He wanted to wear me down some so that in the end we would be even. _

_I knew better. He wanted me to know that he really did care, that he would prove himself to me in this way. At that moment I didn't care what his motive was, it simply felt much too good. He was unhurried and affectionate, stroking that tongue over every inch of my body, just as I desired. As soon as he saw how aroused I was by it, he just couldn't stop. He liked the taste of gel sweat he said. Oh yeah, that and more. I shook harder than I ever had before._

_Trishnar was a perceptive creature. He sensed what I desired most was not another brutalizing from a male client, but something slow and gentle and meaningful. I did not desire pain, or roughness. Any time he lost even the slightest control, he could read it in my face, in my sounds, and relaxed immediately. Never with anyone of the flesh had I been read so well, no one had cared so very much. It drew out my true Siskan self, the one who desired only to please._

_Later when it came time to reverse the tables, for me to indeed serve him, I did my best to return the favor. I discovered that this great King had no grounds to think I would outlast him, he showed remarkable stamina and in the end I was the one left trembling and wasted. It didn't matter, I was still the winner. When I heard the thunder of his heart beating in my ears, when his body shook with mine, I knew only bliss._

_Later, when all the loveplay was done, he pulled me up against him, laying my head against his great furry chest to sleep. It was the ultimate pleasure. With the rhythm of his_ _heart to lull me, and the warmth of his body to rock me, I slept better than I had since my arrival._

"All dose pretty words, but you still can't say you loved him," Remy chided softly to an invisible Dreamer. Aiden was there writing of all the great things this Master had done, but that one phrase escaped him. How could Aiden look back on all Trishnar had done and not love the man? Was ownership so great a barrier? Hell, Remy hadn't even known the guy that long and already he loved Trishnar in his own way. There was so much integrity and nobility to the man, your love was almost demanded.

Well, there would be no knowing if Aiden ever finally reached that conclusion in his own mind, the story was finished. Aiden had said he hadn't had a chance to complete the story before Logan had confiscated this notebook and he was right, this was the last of the text Seth had translated. At least Gambit was satisfied that Kimble would be okay. It was simply a matter of waiting for him to come out on his own or finding the means to lure him out.

Gambit closed the file and got ready for work, promising to check in with Aiden first thing when he got to the Lab. They would talk and resolve their differences and hopefully help Kimble out along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

"I love you, Fallen."

Seth stood in their bedroom doorway, watching as his Mistress came awake. It was morning now, the day after that horrible blurry nightmare that yesterday had been. They had come home from the Lab and simply crashed without speaking, both of them exhausted. Into the bed they had tumbled, wrapping their bodies close together and falling asleep immediately.

Fallen had slept through the night, but Seth had not.

He had lain awake for hours simply feeling his own body as if it were new. He sensed a great power within himself and he felt a greater peace than he had ever known. He looked into the glowing shine of his Mistress and read the colors there, using what little information Gambit had tossed at him to try and interpret what he saw. She was feeling better, but was still terribly afraid for him, and now even a little _**of** _him. She was in pain from her injury and her sleep was not as restful as it could have been.

She looked up at him now, her eyes bloodshot and weary. "Hey."

He came close and kissed her, trying to read her again. He knew she was in pain, but there was more. Not all of that pain was physical.

"Don't be scared," he whispered. "I could never hurt you."

She sniffed back new tears and looked at him, her eyes full of suffering. "I killed your brother."

Seth shook his head. "No. I don't think he's gone. I'd feel it if he was. Besides, if anyone is responsible for what happened to him, it was me."

She shivered at that, afraid. Still she was quiet as Seth began to explain. He told her all of it, of how he had changed his codes to try and make himself better. That afterwards the change had been all wrong and he wasn't sure how to undo the damage he had done or if he even could. Later, when he read Aiden's diary, he thought he might have an explanation for why he was such a mess and how he might fix that. "I believe now that altering my codes 'finished' me, Fallen. I'm not broken and I'm not going nuts, not any more. I was supposed to be the way I am now. And I think I can prove it to you once and for all."

"How?" she asked, uncertain of what to believe. It was still easier to think that Seth had been led astray by bad advice and a giving in to temptation. That he had been coerced somehow into believing something about himself that wasn't true.

"I'll show you," Seth said gently, reaching out to touch her face. He closed his eyes and concentrated, thinking with all his heart, **_/ I want only for your pain to be gone. /_**

He felt it when it happened, when his hands began to glow and the sparkling Morrowhiem wisped off his fingers like fairy dust. The glitters drifted around his hands as he touched her and were absorbed into her skin. She gasped softly with the pleasure of it, as his great love for her became something physical that she could see as well as feel.

He smiled, pleased with himself. "It's the Morrowhiem and Aiden says it's a visible sign of the greatest love a Siskan can feel for someone. And I do love you that much, Mistress. I know I screwed this up horribly, that there's no apology great enough to overcome how I've hurt you. Just tell me what I have to do to make it all up to you."

"Stay with me," she said, still shivering from what he had done. It was impossible now for her to ignore what was before her very eyes. Seth had been changed. "Stay with me and never leave."

"I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, Fallen. I'll do whatever it takes to make you forgive me. Until you forgive Kimble. I made him do it, Fallen. All of this was me. I said hurtful things to him to make him help me with this. Even so, what he was the most afraid of was hurting you. He still loves you, Fallen, even though you're so afraid of him now. And I foolishly forgot about your anger and how fragile Kimble really is. He always seemed so strong to me and he's not. The blame for all of this lies with me."

"I don't want you to be alone with him again," Fallen replied to that, still uncertain about what was needed to restore her trust. She loved Seth and wanted to believe what he was saying about Kimble, but some part of her was still to afraid that what had happened could happen again.

Seth crumpled a little bit at her words, but said, "All right, if that's what you want. But we still need him for the Dragon. If he comes out on time to work with us again, I swear I won't go out of your sight. I won't go anywhere with him alone. Maybe in time, you can trust us again."

Fallen nodded, satisfied with that. Seth wasn't arguing with her.

Seth took her hand. "I've been thinking. I thought that improving my codes would make me better for you, Mistress. But I was wrong. My body may have changed but my heart hasn't. Maybe what I should have done was this." He slipped from the bed and knelt beside it, looking deeply into her eyes. "Marry me, Fallen. Just like Logan did with Karen and Remy did with Molly. There's six churches in this place and I'll marry you in every one if that's what you want."

Fallen burst into laughter she couldn't help it. He was so sweet beside her like that, looking so sincere and loving. She pulled him up into her arms and squeezed him tightly. "Of course I'll marry you. And you're right, we should have done this a long time ago."

"We could have rings and everything!" he said, getting excited, overwhelmed with joy that she had agreed. "We'll invite the whole Complex and then everyone will know."

"We should do it in the Solarium," Fallen suggested. "It's so beautiful there."

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Fallen. I won't let you down again, I swear!"

----------------------------------

Razel was pissed. His worst fears had been realized --- Jael had been glued to the television for days now, watching all the news coverage of his attack against the White House. Martial law had been declared, tanks were rolling down the streets in Washington D.C. Riots had broken out all over, the normal humans had come out in force, attacking any mutant they could get their hands on.

It was a nightmare and Jael was loving it.

Razel scowled and paced behind his Master. Not even the savage yet captivating Simone or the blessed Star could rouse his Master from his chair. Star sat now at Jael's feet, limp and dispirited, unhappy in her neglect. Once, Razel had even asked for the privilege of having her, thinking Jael would wake up at that, but all Jael did was wave his hand, allowing him full access to her. It was great for Razel, at least for a while. Star was a real treat, made all the more special due to the fact he knew she despised him, but Razel was itching to get back into the Game. Xavier was waiting, a fine fruit just ready to be plucked.

"Master."

Jael's eyes barely registered the spoken word. "Yes, Razel?"

"Shouldn't we be back to planning our attack on Xavier?"

Jael's eyes closed and countered with a question of his own, "How is Russia holding up these days?"

Razel blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"We could issue a counter strike against Moscow. What fun that would be. These pesky humans wouldn't know what do with themselves."

Razel's fury simmered and burned. "It would be all fun and well to find out, Master. But shouldn't wait until we have the Shalayesk weapon completed for that? We are vulnerable with it incomplete."

"Hmmm? Do you really think so? We did just fine against Washington and SHIELD. See how they scramble?"

"Sir? We lost a ship in that raid. And now the element of surprise has been blown. All the world powers are on the alert. We cannot afford another loss."

Jael nodded absently. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

Razel shivered at the sound of that, it hadn't been a statement in agreement. "What are you thinking, my Lord?"

Jael stood up, carefully moving around his Siskan on the floor, and stretched, his powerful lion's body rippling with muscle. "You seem bored, my friend. Assemble two teams -- energy producers, six to each team. Do what you have to to get to Moscow. Yes, take one of the Command ships -- for transport only this time -- and then 'port them near the Kremlin. Set the teams loose on the Kremlin, let them have full rein. Let's shake things up a bit. You're personally in charge."

Razel balked. It wasn't that he wasn't fully capable of such a thing, it was a cakewalk really now that they had the large Command ships at their disposal. Jael was simply following through on a plan he had outlined and set up for weeks ago when he had first acquired them into his arsenal. They had all the munitions and transports they needed along the way. It was just that the plan had been set up for after Xavier had been dealt with, not before. "What? Now?"

Jael simply laughed at him. "Yes, now. Go and have fun. Bring me back some Vodka."

_This couldn't be happening_, Razel was thinking. _Not now_. "My, Lord..."

"Don't tell me you can't handle it?"

"Yes, my Lord. I'll get right on it. But-- "

"But, what?" Jael interrupted. "Do as I command. I've already told you Xavier can wait, these sort of disruptions only tempt him to do nice things like help out and spread himself all the thinner. Just the fact that I have delayed my strike against him this long will only make that temptation all the easier not to resist. Besides, the bastard hasn't even responded to any of my notes, I'll continue punishing him until he does. He'll start taking me seriously one way or another."

Razel frowned and stayed as he was, moving only when Jael turned and glared at him. "You have a problem with this? Too bad. I have given you an order and I expect you to comply."

Not one to let his high position in this organization be threatened, Razel got moving. "Yes, my Lord. I'll have the teams in the air in an hour."

Jael smiled, happy to see Razel's kneejerk compliance, his Second was well cowed and trained as he should be. "Good. Then you'd best get started."

Razel turned and fled, cursing his own bad temper and impatience. If he had only let Jael enjoy his press coverage in peace this might not have happened. Maybe this was for the best. He'd get a little action in and cement his place with Jael. If he got this job done well and quickly, his Master might be more willing to listen to him.

Or maybe not.

Okay, he would do this and then Jael would have to listen to him. If not, well maybe he would have to take matters into his own hand.

----------------------------------

Razel wasn't the only one not having the best of mornings. Charles Xavier was watching the news coverage of the destruction in Washington, fretting over just what to do. Jael must be having a field day over what his latest strikes had accomplished. The wounding of some of America's defenses was bad enough, inviting all sorts of overseas trouble, but what was hurting Charles the worst was the rioting. Every minute there were new reports of mutants being chased through the streets and strung up. These were the people he had spent his life's work to save and he could do nothing but watch helplessly as they were slaughtered without mercy.

Sure he had sent some of the junior teams out to try and stop some of it, but it was all over the country, not just in isolated spots. Even now the Professor was cataloguing his various up and comers in the ranks and deciding if it was worth the risk of sending them out as well for some field experience – just as Jael knew he would.

Charles wasn't alone in this room., like a mirror image of Razel and Jael, Xavier's Second stood patiently behind him. Scott Summers wasn't thinking about destruction or future battles, he was worried about the Professor. The man had hardly slept and he looked terrible. It had taken an effort just to get the man to eat breakfast. Just that morning, another taunting note had arrived from Jael. In spite of all the press coverage, Jael was upset that Charles wasn't giving him his due attention. The Professor had yet to respond to any of the notes the terrorist had sent thus far.

"We need to call some more meetings," Charles finally said, rubbing his eyes. "We have to send more of our people out there."

Scott nodded. "I'll set that up. Logan has a couple of teams from his training classes ready to get their feet wet. I just have to caution you about sending out too many of us. We don't know when Jael is going to show up."

"I agree, but I'll say this... I would rather have the youngest and weakest of us out there trying to do some good than be slaughtered here."

Scott straightened at that. That must have been painful to say. "It won't come to that, Professor."

Charles looked back at him. "Don't be so sure. I've had two calls from Nick Fury already asking for help. For Fury to ask..."

Scott snorted in disgust. "I'm surprised he had the balls, after he took our people."

"This was how I bartered their release. As soon as he sees us out there, we can pick them up."

Scott couldn't help his surprise. "Wow, the man must be desperate."

"Of course he is. If Jael stirs up any more mischief out there, this will go from bad to worse."

"He wouldn't dare."

"Of course he would. Just think what a strike against England or France would do? Or worse -- Russia or Korea...China..."

Scott blanched at the thought, he couldn't help it. "Impossible. He lost a ship against SHIELD. That had to be a significant blow."

"Was it? We don't know what he's got as far as an arsenal goes. He could simply be toying with us, making us sweat."

"Or he could be taking a risk and spreading himself out too thin."

"We have no way of knowing which it is, but I cannot sit by and do nothing. I will assist Nick Fury and bring my people home. Nick might think I am doing him a favor, but I would have done it anyway. This way at least I can get our people back."

Scott leaned back against the wall, thinking. "If Jael is delaying his strike against us, maybe he's not after Kimble like Gambit is thinking."

Charles nodded, he'd been starting to think that way himself. "Yes, the situation might be worse than we thought. Jael might be striking out like this because what he already has is enough. He might not need Kimble and the others at all."

"How is that worse?"

"Because we are barely able to defend what he's destroyed already. If we are not acting offensively, Jael will not be stopped. We'll run ourselves ragged just trying to stop him."

As Xavier's Second, Scott understood the wisdom of that. Jael had the upper hand, he was hiding in secret with the element of surprise. There was no anticipating where that freak might go next. Meanwhile, the X-men and everyone else would exhaust themselves trying to figure him out or plan offensives that wouldn't work because of their lack of information. "I could gather the senior staff for some brainstorming sessions. We could get some ideas for improving our defenses and for organizing the best teams to send out. Most of them are involved in training sessions, one way or another."

Charles smiled. He liked to think that he was going to win this little war simply because of the generous nature of his staff. His Second, Cyclops, was more experienced in field command than a great many in this county's armies. Tactics, dispersion of personnel, how best to match up all the various talents available, that was Cyclops's forte and the thing that kept his position in the ranks secure. Even Logan wasn't so talented. No, that man's place was here at Home Security just as he was, Wolverine was the best defense they had.

Charles nodded at him. "See it done."

----------------------------------------

Butch sat in his hotel chair, comfortable as always. He had a steaming cup of coffee next to him and a plate of cookies, Cheeree was looking after him well. She was at his feet, her head on his knee, warm and fast asleep. She was taking her relative confinement pretty well, she wasn't allowed outside on her own at all. The hotel suite was spacious, a sliding door and everything, she could have fresh air at least. Butch was close by, never leaving her out of his sight. If he went out, she traveled with him.

Not that Butch had many excuses to leave. He was patched in and well connected to his forces. Butch had moved his teams into a large building he had purchased in the same Industrial Park as Xavier's complex. He was skilled at stealth and had his orders carried out quickly --- he had his crews and equipment stashed there in no time, his men were set up comfortably under the guise of being a factory that made auto parts. He even had some convincing looking equipment in place in case anyone came around question what was being done there.

It was a good thing -- there was a comical moment where someone from Xavier's camp had come knocking, asking if Butch was interested in selling the building he'd just purchased. Just to keep the man from being suspicious, Butch let it be known he was in fact interested, but wanted to speak with his lawyers first -- ones that regrettably were out of town at the moment -- before deciding on a price. It was enough to keep Xavier at bay for awhile.

Butch was using the time to set up shop. He knew he was being watched, but was used to this sort of thing and it wasn't anything his people couldn't handle. He had moved in his heaviest hitters -- Butch possessed a wide range of talent beyond his much favored energy producers. He had several powerful teleporters, ones capable of moving large groups at a time. He had his share of telekinetics as well. Not to mention a large array of guns and vehicles. It hadn't taken him long to get most of what he needed close by and at his beck and call.

It looked like he might need it, too. While Jael was soaking up his press coverage, the human folks outside had plans of their own. Some mutant hate groups were gearing up, shooting off weapons and screaming for blood. One spokesman – disguised of course – sent a videotaped message on the Internet, saying, "We 'baseline' humans, as you call us, aren't going to take your mutant crap anymore. We aren't going to let you blow us up and stomp all over us and do whatever you please without a little shoving back on our own." He apparently meant it -- days later, a health clinic known to harbor mutants was attacked and partially blown up. Many victims were mutant children on the run, ones hardly capable of perpetrating the terrorism they were being punished for.

The Mutant Registration Act was now only days away from getting passed through the American government -- with the current crisis, the Bill had sailed right on through the normally sluggish channels of the American government without a hitch. Not that any of Butch's crew would be forced to comply, he had a crew of forgers on standby to create whatever bogus documentation his people might need if they couldn't pass for normal. Yeah, Butch had more than few of the uglies, the ones so freaky that moving about in daylight wasn't much of an option. They were the ones who went in the backdoor and did the worst damage out of sight. And more than a few of them were ex-Morlocks.

Butch had been dragging his feet on fulfilling his promise to Cheeree about getting in touch with her Gifted One, the infamous Remy LeBeau. While the idea of note passing intrigued him, Butch wasn't ready to give himself away just yet. He didn't know if Gambit remembered him or not and wasn't ready to take the chance. So far Cheeree hadn't questioned him on it, it seemed that her watching him assemble his team for an offensive against Jael was enough to satisfy her for now.

Back in the hotel room, Butch's cell phone silently vibrated. He answered it, keeping his voice soft so Cheeree wouldn't wake. She was so comfortable there on his knee. "Butch."

"Hey, boss." It was Terrel, the energy producer that had brought him Cheeree. This one would now own a special place in Butch's heart – not that he would allow the man to take advantage of it o course. "Got some activity up here at Xavier's."

Butch nodded to himself. He'd sent his best spies to surround the Xavier Complex and report in on anything strange. "Speak."

"You know the ones you asked about, the ones with the big tattoos like Cheeree?"

"Yes?" Butch tried to keep his voice level. Ever since Cheeree had come into his life, his interest in Xavier's Siskans suddenly been moved to the top of his priority list.

"Something happened outside yesterday, I think a couple of them got hurt. There was a fight and the Purple one, uhmm...uh..."

"Kimble," Butch answered to the dangling question.

"Yeah, Kimble took off. Funny thing, he had another guy with him. One I don't think we've seen. He had a blue tattoo."

"Really?" This wasn't news to Butch who had secured photos of Aiden, Seth and Babette from others he had in separate teams. Not all of Butch's people were kept in the loop, they didn't all know about one another. They had each provided pieces of information that Butch later put together.

"Yeah, he looked hurt or something. Anyway this Kimble guy dumped him in some water and then took off. Some of Xavier's people picked him up and then went after Kimble. They brought Kimble back too, but he was messed up. Like if they go too far, maybe they get sick or something."

Butch smiled to himself. Of course that wasn't even close to the truth, but he didn't bother to correct his friend. "It looks like Xavier's people are having a rough time."

"Yeah, well. All the work on that building they're putting up outside came to a halt."

Again, Butch didn't correct Terrel. That "building" was an aircraft of some special design, Butch had already been told by his contact inside the Complex. While he didn't know the details about its purpose, one thing was clear -- if and when he was ready to advance on Xavier's sparkling Complex, he wasn't going to leave without it, or at least, not without knowing what it was for. He was hoping his inside girl would call and give him some news on what had really happened at the site. It was almost time for her report.

"Thanks, Terrel. Anything more?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's important or not."

"Speak."

"Well. Xavier sent some people out to look a campsite. It looks like a couple of indigent guys got munched on by some coyotes or something. What seems odd is why Xavier would care."

"With Jael just outside his detection, he's looking at everything, I'm certain."

"Guess you're right."

"Just keep our people clear of there, I don't want us to be noticed. Anything else, Terrel?"

"That's it for now."

"Thanks."

Butch hung up and sat in his chair, mulling all of this over. It was so hard to put it all together when none of it was given to him in context. He had no way of knowing if one was related to the other. It was all moot anyhow, the day was soon approaching when he would be down there personally. When Jael finally came for Xavier, he was going to be in for one hell of a surprise when he learned that Xavier had allies the telepath didn't even know he had.


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Gambit made his way into the Med Bay and paused in front of the holding cells. His day had been a long and blurry nightmare. He had spent the morning reading, always taxing, only to have the rest of the day jammed up in endless meetings. He didn't know what was worse -- the ache in his leg or the horrible tedium of having to remain in one place for so long. While he understood the importance of what Scott was trying to do, Remy was being torn, forced to offer input for Scott's plans while his mind was here in the Lab. All he could think of was Kimble and Aiden. Once freed and allowed to return here, it seemed some of that worry was justified.

Aiden's holding cell was conspicuously empty.

A quick glance showed that Kimble at least was still in place. He saw Kimble's globe within it, the crystal of the sphere twinkling softly in the half light. Beside it lay a lopsided teddy bear, one of Angel's favorites. Even a visit from his daughter had failed to rouse Kimble from his slumber. It sent a sharp stab of pain through Remy's heart.

But the other cell was empty. Damn.

Gambit wasted no time in finding Henry. "Where's Aiden at?"

Beast tried to calm him, offering a warm smile. "Logan released him while you were gone. Said he had no reason to hold him."

" 'E was talkin'?"

"Yes. He seemed fine and asked to be released. Why?"

"An' Logan let 'im walk out jus' like dat? Where 'xactly was Aiden supposed to go? Babette kill 'erself at 'is place."

Henry had nothing to say to that.

Gambit sighed impatiently and opened his cell phone. He dialed Aiden's place and of course got no answer. He turned and shuffled out, leaving Henry a little bewildered. He made his way down to Aiden's tiny apartment, cursing his damaged leg the whole way, and saw Max was still at the door. "Bonjour, Max. De boy still inside?"

"Yeah. He's been real quiet."

"Get yo' boss on de phone. Tell 'im I'm takin' Aiden down to my place. Dis boy shouldn't be all alone. You come wit me if he ask, got some beer an' pizza for ya, bien?"

Max's smile grew wide. "Yes, sir!"

Remy knocked on the door and got no answer, what a surprise. He used his key and went inside, looking around and seeing nothing amiss. Still, it was very quiet. Too quiet. He looked around a little more closely, seeing that the place was immaculate and thinking that if there ever was a sign of Kimble's presence anywhere it was this. It only added to his present pain, thinking that Kimble was no longer here. He couldn't be the only one hurting at the thought. "Aiden? You 'ere?"

No response.

He saw the bathroom light was on with the door shut. He was hit with a sudden dread and hobbled over quickly. He tapped the door open with the boot of a crutch and saw Aiden naked and curled up on the mat, shivering. The tub was filled with water gone cold hours ago. Aiden was dry, he had drawn the bath without ever going in. Remy reached down as best he could and touched Aiden's shoulder. "Hey, buddy. Where y'at?"

Aiden did not reply. His eyes were open but glazed, his cheeks shiny with the sheen of spent tears. He continued to shiver.

Remy closed his eyes and let go with as big a pulse of Kundatesh as he could manage, one filled with love and happiness. Aiden shuddered and looked up at him in confusion. He garbled something in Muzla, something Gambit didn't understand.

Remy shook his head and sat awkwardly down on the toilet, easing himself down while favoring his leg. "What you doin' in here, fils?"

Aiden sat up drunkenly and lay his head carefully in Remy's lap, mindful of the thief's injury. "Aiden wasz takin' a bat', me. Got loszt."

Gambit was struck by the deep sadness in his voice. He lay both hands on Aiden's head and began to pet him gently. "You jus' like Kim, I swear. You fight so damn hard when dere ain't no need. Come home wit me, you shouldn't be all alone."

"She wasz szo beautiful, Babette."

Remy continued to stroke Aiden's head, feeling the Siskan's grief wash over him. This Siskan had lost so very much in just a very short period of time —his Master, the man who had cared for him for over twenty years. His sisters were gone, all of the ones he had ever known. Babette's angel child David had been torn from him as well. Now Babette had left him behind at the same time Kimble was trashed. The list seemed endless. Aiden had nothing, no one to turn to, and he'd finally hit rock bottom, it was plain by the blank look of numb loss on his face. Remy spoke to him gently, speaking with honest love and caring as he said, "Yes. Babette was very special. Gambit's gonna miss 'er. How long you two know each other?"

Aiden sniffed and closed his eyes, enjoying the play of Gambit's hand on his head. In his mind numbing grief, he had temporarily forgotten his vow not to speak to this thief. All he felt now was the honesty of Remy's concern, it was soothing and something he desperately needed right now. "Abou' twenty five year. She wasz dere at Trishnar'sz when Aiden come. He szo broken, szo shatter' but she wasz not afraid. She give me 'er love, give me ze Kundatesh szo I feel ze love. Trishnar szay de Gamesz Maszter de one to szave 'isz Aiden, but she 'elp me ze moszt. 'Er and Ashair, dey my real family. Aiden luv 'er szo much, an' now she gone. Ashair is gone. Now Aiden is really alone, me," Aiden finished, fresh tears leaking from his eyes. His body convulsed with a sob he was trying to fight, but he was just so tired... so very tired.

"You not alone, mon petit fils. Not wit me an' Kim here fo' you. Come wit me," Remy insisted, tightening his grip. "Come. Stay wit me an' Molly awhile. Jus' 'til you an' Kimble all straight, s'il vous plait?"

Aiden shivered again. "I'm szo tired, me..."

"C'mon. Let's go."

Remy managed to get Aiden to his feet. He was very cold and shivering, but Remy got him moving. He gathered as many of Aiden's clothes as he could find, they were leaving here for good. Wolverine understood nothing. How could he think to let Aiden come back here after what happened? Stupid jerk. Sometimes he wondered if Logan felt anything at all.

It wasn't hard for him to gather Aiden's belongings, Aiden didn't own a whole lot and what he did have by way of clothing had been washed and stacked neatly, by Kimble's loving hand no doubt. Remy grabbed what he found and stuffed them into Aiden's backpack that was still on the tiny table. As he packed, he noticed a pile of watercolor paintings Aiden had made, new ones. The war scenes were gone, replaced by intimate pictures of Kimble lying in various poses, each one of them irresistible. It also looked like Aiden was moving on into the world of fantasy, there were some centaur pictures tossed in for good measure. There were too many to carry so Remy left them for now, vowing to come back for them.

Remy next clicked his tongue and Aiden followed him obediently like a dog. Aiden had dressed like a zombie and now shuffled behind him, his belt left undone and his boots dangling laces. He took the pack Gambit shoved at him and numbly followed him out. Gambit didn't care what the Siskan looked like, he was just happy Aiden was listening to him and doing as he was told.

They joined Max outside and made a strange trio as they walked down the hall. The disheveled Siskan, the wounded Cajun on crutches and the winged body builder. Gotta love this place. They walked along in silence, not speaking a word as they made the distance to Remy's apartment. He opened the door and escorted his new charge inside.

Molly was sitting on the couch, Angel wrapped up in a blanket next to her. Angel's tiny face was still drawn and tight, still so dreadfully pale. She perked up when she saw who had come. At first she looked at Aiden in confusion, but when he dropped his pack and straightened, revealing his Mark through his unbuttoned shirt, her face brightened immediately with recognition. She cried out loudly and with real happiness, "Aiden!"

Remy balked a little, not realizing the extent of his risk until now. These two had never met and he had given no consideration to what might happen if they did. He assumed correctly that Kimble had passed on many a pleasant tale about his new lover and friend to Angel, wanting her acceptance of Aiden no doubt. It seemed that dear Kimble need not have worried.

Angel broke away from Molly and ran over, scampering right past the thief and throwing herself into Aiden's arms as if they were old friends and not total strangers. Aiden received her without hesitation, grunting a soft laugh from the impact and dropping down to his knees to better hold her tiny body against his own. He shivered as he was blasted with the heat from her body so close and then something else.

Like David, Angel was an angel child and she was more than she seemed. Tendrils of invisible energy leaked from her and seeped into his oh, so receptive Receiver's body. He shuddered from it, feeling the great big leaden weight of his grief lift from him and die. This he had felt before, every time David had held him. It brought back memories of that love and filled him with happiness. Aiden laughed with sudden tears of joy and she laughed with him, both somehow recharged from the contact.

Remy stood by, uncertain and definitely apprehensive. He had seen the spike in both of their shines and appreciated it, but where did it come from? He could also sense Max's discomfort. Already the man was looking at him suspiciously, vibrating an unspoken accusation, **_/ I thought you said these two didn't know each other!_**

For the moment, Gambit had nothing to answer Max's unspoken question, he was bewildered by all this himself. Of all the possible reactions these two could have shown to one another, this one hadn't even crossed his mind. Just the same, he wasn't moved to interfere with it, not just yet. He held up a hand, asking for patience from Max and the man obeyed, crossing his arms with checked impatience.

Aiden continued to hold Kimble's Angel, already the embrace long enough to make the others uncomfortable. He was swirling inside with mixed emotions — an intense love for her yet a deep sense of loss for the child he had lost had combined with a fierce desire to protect and keep her safe regardless of the cost.

Of course what he had never even guessed, had never even dreamed of, was that while he had never met her before now, Angel's voice was a familiar to him as an old friend. It had come to him from the darkness of his Black Room and was in nearly every dream he'd been having these past months. He now knew that the voice of his special dear one, the one who had so often called for him to catch her, was none other than Kimble's special angel child. The thought of it rocked him to his core and made him hold her that much tighter.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Angel was saying, finally backing out of Aiden's embrace to look him in the eyes.

Remy was shocked even further with her words. Angel had not been told about Babette, there had been no need. Just how much did she know? He took another step forward, but Aiden was speaking.

"T'anksz, leetle one," Aiden replied, wiping at his face and trying to regain his composure.

"You came here to protect me. You're going to help my daddy."

Aiden smiled at her, filled with a revived confidence from the sight of her real and very much alive in his hands. At that moment he would have given anything to see her safe from harm, including his very life if it was required. Not since David had he felt such faith for a member of the **Chuckfet**, something the thought he would never feel again. He looked up at her with eyes filled with absolute adoration as he replied, " 'M gonna try. Wit all I 'ave."

"It's okay. I know you will," she said, patting him gently on his head like a pet held in the highest regard. "My daddy says you love him a lot."

"Aiden doesz."

"Well, if you love him and he loves you then I love you, too. You belong to me now."

Remy stepped forward awkwardly, regretting that a child can say such simple things without realizing their impact. She could have had no idea what such a phrase would mean to a Siskan, especially one as lonely and needy and disturbed as this one. Remy had no idea how Aiden was going to react and was ready to intercede if the Dreamer went hostile at the notion of being once more possessed.

He need not have worried. Aiden shuddered, another tear and a soft sob getting away from him. Those words had never been spoken to him with such kindness and love before. They penetrated him deep inside and found purchase, blind and total acceptance. He startled everyone by saying with a kind and gentle voice, "Zen you muszt keep Aiden forever. And 'e will keep you, alwaysz."

Angel laughed at him and kissed him. "There. Now you don't have to be sad anymore. Let's dance!"

"Aiden ain't one for dancin', leetle one," he said, unable to hide the smile that came. It wasn't exactly true, he loved to dance, but he was still very tired and feeling awkward with Max still nearby and still watching them so closely.

"It's easy! Just do this!" She tugged on him, forcing him to his feet and dragging him deeper into the room to stand in front of the stereo. She pressed a button on the tape player and playful children's music came on. She began to wiggle around and he laughed, the first one he had really felt since all this trouble began.

"It look better on you zan on me, Anjel. Mebbe Aiden jusz watch you, eh?"

"That's not as much fun. C'mon!"

Her laughter was infectious and he couldn't help himself. He managed a shake and a wiggle and she was delighted.

Remy laughed, feeling better now, but still interrupted the pair. He tapped Aiden's shoulder. "B'fore you get too carried away dere, fils. Jus' want to introduce you to Molly."

Aiden bowed at her, sweeping his rumpled hair back in a feeble attempt to look more presentable. " 'Allo. You are Remy'sz Mistreszz."

Molly laughed a little at that. She'd heard the term before, but more so in terms of Fallen and Seth. She knew he meant no disrespect. On the contrary, by saying so it meant he regarded her as being very high in status. She offered him her hand and grunted softly at him.

He took her hand, reading her shine easily. Too easily. He sensed her illness immediately and reacted without thinking. He sent her a vibration of polite affection and a small sip of Morrowhiem, passed along through the intimate contact of her hand and not in a cloud that would be seen by Max, the guard.

Molly gasped softly, her eyes widening as the heat of it coursed right through her. She knew what this was of course, it was the same as when Remy touched her only much more intense. It reminded her more of when Kimble touched her that one time. She didn't mind, not at that moment. She flushed a bit, but her head cleared from the throbbing headache she'd suffered with all day and her stomach settled instantly, the ache of it spontaneously gone. She recognized at once that Aiden had done this to help her, a selfless act with no intentional gain, something her gentle friend Kimble would have done if he'd been able.

Aiden wasn't finished. He spoke to her twice, once with his mouth and again in a vibration she heard as clear as telepathic thought. "Aiden 'opesz you feel better, me."

She took her hand from him to speak. **_Thank you._**

He smiled at her, not comprehending. It had looked as though she had blown him a kiss, but not exactly. He'd had no formal training in American Sign Language, there had never been any need, so he was at a bit of a loss. He could still read Molly's shine well enough to get the gist of the gesture, he saw that he had helped her and she wasn't afraid. "You are very welcome."

Molly nodded at him and he withdrew, looking up into Remy's eyes. All he saw there was gratitude. "Merci beaucoup," the thief said, pulling his wife close, grateful that she had gotten some relief, even it was from an unlikely source. He wasn't being possessive, he could see by both of their shines that Aiden's actions had not been an advance on his wife, simply a gesture of assistance.

"C'mon, Aiden!" Angel interrupted, yanking Aiden back to the music. "Dance with me!"

Aiden just laughed and indulged her, always eager to play.

Max watched all this in perplexed consternation. He wasn't sure what to make of all this --- or how much should be reported. "You sure it's okay for Aiden to be here?"

"Oui, it's all just fine. Relax. 'Ave a beer." He watched as Max shrugged and let it go, then turned back to his wife to explain. "Aiden shouldn't be alone. Dat fool Logan let 'im go. He can bunk on de couch. It'll be all right."

**_And Max?_ **she signed. The winged giant had already made his way to the fridge and popped a beer. He flopped down on Remy's couch and clicked on a basketball game, not caring in the least he couldn't hear a word over the music.

Remy grunted a laugh. Nothing better than a full house. "We'll break out de sleepin' bags. De floor is good enough. Better dan Aiden's hallway, n'est ce pas? We can make a little extra fo' supper. Gambit will 'elp you."

Gambit moved to the kitchen and helped Molly make another round of pizza, fooling around and playing with the food scraps. He loved her so, there were no words grand enough to describe the way he felt. He stood behind her while it cooked, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his hands on her growing belly.

Remy could feel Aiden's Morrowhiem still shimmering inside of her and he enjoyed it himself on some basic level. The blast had been strong and he suspected it wouldn't wear off so soon. It called to him, whispering to him of how lucky he was to have her. Her love was strong, amplified to him now. He found himself compelled to look deeper, to reach out that much more.

He closed his eyes, daring to concentrate with all his will, and then it happened, he heard a voice.

_**/ I love you, daddy. /**_

He shivered with pleasure and Molly grunted at him softly in confusion. She'd felt that herself, her contact with Remy bridging the gap and opening her to his world.

"Shh.. Easy, chere," he whispered to Molly softly, an automatic response to her distress, but it was the voice he was concentrating on. It was a boy, he knew this just a well as he knew the source of the voice itself.

_Love you, too, petit,_ he sent back to his tiny offspring, unable to stop the smile.

**_/ Don't forget me! _**came another voice, this one distinctly different from the other. It was a tiny female, a sister to the first.

Remy shivered again and Molly moaned this time, covering his hands with hers.

_Twins! Dere's two of dem! _The thought ripped through his mind like a flame. He laughed and closed his eyes on the tears of joy that slid down his cheeks, unbidden.

Molly made a noise, a choked sound that might have been a name. Remy's intuitive mind found his answer quickly. Sandy. Her twin sister murdered long ago by their father. The memory and the loss was painful, but this was not. It had been a cry of happiness and Remy realized that this tiny girl already had a name, she would share the same name as her aunt.

Remy's arms tightened around her, shivering approval. He was much too happy to argue about anything, not now. "Je t'amie, tout le vous. All t'ree of you. Molly, Sandy, Jean Luc, all of you. Toujours."

Molly leaned against her husband, shimmery and bright. She had her girl, he had his boy, the names had been chosen. All was well. All this magic was coursing through her, making her far too warm. Not that she could resist what was happening, it was much too powerful. She had grown quite used to his power though she knew that Aiden had had a hand in this particular moment. Remy's own magic felt nice, it was always so full of love for her and making her happy. She would never doubt his love for her.

She understood now, perhaps more clearly than ever, that it was this magic that bound her to him forever. It made it so easy to forget his transgressions with Kimble, those times he had slipped away from her for just a moment. He always came back and when he did, he felt more powerful, his love for her that much stronger. She knew that if she left him, she would never feel this again, this love that he poured over her time and time again. No one had ever loved her like he did or ever would again. She grasped his hands around her that much more tightly and drank it up, that love.

The spell passed and then they were simply standing there in the kitchen, a chore interrupted, nothing more. Molly laughed as Remy reached out and fed her a scrap of pepperoni, her favorite. He was such a good husband and she loved him like nothing else.

Remy's eyes flicked to the livingroom and he saw Aiden standing there watching them, that half smile still gracing his mouth. His shine was still shimmery with pain, but it seemed he'd taken some comfort in watching Remy interact with his Mistress. A slight nod and Aiden turned away, back to Angel.

They gathered around the table and ate. Max was telling funny stories, he always had a few, and Aiden sat quiet, a smile on his face now. Aiden was enjoying this immensely, all the good company, though he didn't outwardly show it. He was not demonstrative like the other Siskans so the bright blue of his shine was as good a sign as Remy was going to get. He would take it.

Angel insisted on sitting next to Aiden and then on his lap when he was finished eating. She was unafraid of him in spite of the day's troubles and clearly wanted to be near him. Angel was hogging Aiden's attention for herself by teaching him sign language, the most basic of gestures, and he was picking it up rapidly. Her presence offered him comfort and he was grateful for it.

When it was time for Angel to go to bed, Aiden seemed mournful, sad that he could no longer play with her. He lingered in the doorway of her bedroom as Remy put her to bed, looking for all the world like he would love nothing better than to curl up with her in his arms. Of course that wouldn't be allowed and he had no choice but to watch from where he was.

Remy tucked in his small charge, kissing her gently and kneeling down next to her bed. Together, they folded their hands and smiling at one another began to recite,

"_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

_If I die before I wake _

_I pray the Lord my soul to take."_

Remy turned his head to the doorway in surprise, having heard Aiden softly speak along. It took only the saddest expression on Aiden's face, his shine shimmering with a renewed sense of loss, for the thief to recall that Aiden had written of Asher speaking this very same prayer. Asher who was now gone like everyone else. Aiden turned away and left, leaving a trail of miserable vibrations behind him.

"Why is Aiden so sad?" Angel softly asked.

Remy kissed her. "Because 'e lose a lot in 'is life."

"He hasn't lost as much as the thinks he has," she replied enigmatically, turning on her side and curling up around her teddy bear. "He'll see."

Remy could only puzzle over that himself, she wasn't going to add to it. He kissed her again and shut off the light, closing the door behind him.

Angel wasn't the only one tired and it was almost unanimous that everyone was going to bed. Aiden had taken his place on the couch as Max spread out a sleeping bag on the floor. The Dreamer pulled the blankets over his head and fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted from the day's events.

-------------------------

Gambit woke a few hours later from Molly tugging on him. She took his hand in the dark and signed into it, **_Something's wrong with Aiden. He's making noise._ **

Remy got up in a hurry, instantly awake and concerned. He'd expected a rush of pain from his leg, he'd gotten up too quickly, but the level of pain was nowhere near as bad as it should have been. It was noted but then quickly put aside for the moment as he made his way, hobbling over to the couch, trying to move as quickly as he could despite having left his crutches behind. Aiden was shivering in an unnatural way, tears streaming from his eyes as he jerked and raised his hands defensively over his face. Strange animal noises of pain came from behind his clenched teeth as he fought his invisible battle.

Max remained out cold on the floor, snoring loudly and oblivious to the whole thing — three beers and a belly full of pizza had seen to that. Molly had advantages over Aiden's winged guard, with her animal keen hearing, she had heard Aiden's distress over the racket.

Gambit arrived at the couch without mishap and shook Aiden tentatively, nervous about being too rough. It wasn't always wise to jerk someone awake from a nightmare but he was very concerned, Aiden's vibrations of distress were upsetting. "Aiden? Aiden, wake up s'il vous plait!"

The Dreamer's eyes came half open, but he did not wake, he tensed up instead and snatched at the hands that grabbed him, digging in with his nails. One hand was weaker than the other from the burn Fallen had given him, but it didn't diminish the strength of his defense. Remy was forced to push and twist a bit as Aiden came up, his mouth open as if to bite. This was going to be ugly.

"Uncle Remy?"

Gambit twisted, looking up to see Angel's tiny body in the doorway of her room. "Go back to bed, chere. Aiden's 'avin' a bad dream, dat's all. 'E 'ave dem all de time."

She didn't obey but stood as she was, whispering sadly, "Aiden is dreaming of the bad place again."

Aiden was thrashing on the couch now, forcing Remy to turn away from the child to keep from being bitten. Aiden's body was vibrating not just fear, but pure terror. This was no ordinary dream, not the way Gambit knew them. He shook Aiden with more enthusiasm, "Aiden, wake up. C'mon, buddy!"

Aiden thrashed even more violently and finally the words came from him in a gush. "**May'or! May'or taylaszk garat tu'lay! N– nah! Nah! Taylaszk garat tu'lay!" **

Gambit concentrated and let go with a large pulse of comforting Kundatesh, hoping to bring Aiden around. The Siskan wailed loudly and woke suddenly, gasping. He saw Remy there and shrieked in surprise, using a telekinetic shove to free himself. Gambit went flying and Aiden jerked back, falling with a painful thud to the floor and scrambling into the nearest corner. He kicked Max in the head as he passed, finally waking his personal bodyguard.

"Ow! Hey! What's going on?" Max complained loudly, rubbing his head and looking quite put out. He glared at Aiden, his eyes accusing.

Gambit sighed and got up stiffly, dusting off. This wasn't his day — his whole week. "Aiden, you okay?"

"Non! It never gonna be okay!" the Siskan bawled hysterically from the corner.

"What's going on?" Max repeated, getting to his feet, his hands already fisting as he tried to determine the threat.

Remy raised a hand to the winged man, asking for calm. "C'est bien. Aiden 'ave a nightmare like 'e always do. Nuthin' to worry about." Gambit stumbled over to where Aiden was crouched, reaching out with his hands. "C'mon, buddy. Get up now. It's all over."

Aiden allowed himself to be comforted and didn't resist as Gambit got him to his feet. He was shaking and trembling and wiped at his face uselessly as he continued to cry. Gambit helped him and gave him a squeeze. "Get some rest, eh? It real late."

"No more szleep fo' Aiden! No more...!"

"All right." Gambit brought Aiden into the kitchen and set him at the table. Molly took Angel with her back to bed, gesturing for Max to take Angel's bed if he wanted. He didn't refuse, but grabbed his blanket and shuffled off, still rubbing his head. Gambit took out a pan and poured some milk into it for hot chocolate.

Aiden had slumped over the table, his head buried in his arms. He was still crying softly and totally miserable. Gambit reached out and touched him, wanting so badly to connect with this beautiful and enigmatic, stubborn Siskan. He stroked Aiden's rumpled hair. "Yo' dreams still dat bad, cher?"

All Aiden could do was nod.

"I got a tonic if you want one."

Aiden shook his head without speaking, he wanted nothing that would make him sleep.

Remy didn't like the lag in conversation so he said, "I finish yo' book. Read all you wrote."

"Yeah?" Aiden replied finally, shifting his arms so he could rest his head on the table and still look up at the thief. He didn't move so far away that Remy would stop petting him.

"Course you didn't finish it. You left off describin' what a great tongue Trishnar have."

Aiden laughed in spite of his tears. "It wasz quite wonderful, yesz."

Gambit was pleased, his charge was talking, relaxing now. A good thing. He kept it going by teasing, "Raspy like a cat, eh? Gonna 'ave to teach Molly dat trick. She got de claws already..."

More gruff laughter. "Zere isz not'ing like a Dognan kissz, not'ing come closze."

"Guess I missed out on dat when I come to yo' 'ouse," Remy teased. " 'E was good to you. Let you chose yo' skin. Wish I coulda fixed it so Kim could change skins like 'e want to."

"Perhapsz szome day we will learn, neh?"

"Oui, dat would be nice."

Aiden sighed heavily, weary to the bone. "I missz 'im."

"Kimble?"

Aiden laughed. " 'Im, too. It wasz Trishnar I szpeak of."

Remy smiled, pleased to hear it. "Why don' you finish yo' story, eh? Tell me about when you come 'ere wit 'im."

Aiden rubbed some of his tears away. "Trishnar szay 'e need to come 'ere, zat 'e have many buszinessz to take care of. 'E too far away on Szolesztra. Need to move. Ashair, 'e don' want to go. Too long Szolesztra 'isz 'ome. Trishnar very szad, but 'e let Ashair sztay behind."

" 'Cause 'e promise to keep Asher happy."

Aiden nodded. " 'E know Ashair need zat placze, ze flowersz and ze gardensz. Trishnar try to copy it dere, in New Orleansz, but ze climate not quite ze same. 'E aszk many time for Ashair to come, but Ashair wish only to sztay on Szolesztra. It wasz Ashair'sz lossz if you aszk me. I liked it dere in New Orleansz, even when ze burglar come an' I szpiked 'im. I wasz not afraid, I protect m' Maszter, my Babette. It wasz a beautiful 'ousze wit anyt'ing I could ever want, me."

"Den why you so unhappy dere? You didn't seem so cheerful when I was dere."

Aiden considered his answer. "Becausze ze one t'ing I really wanted wasz not dere."

"And dat was?"

"Keemble."

Remy was quiet, thinking on that before asking, "You knew you was gonna come 'ere?"

"Not 'ere exactly, jusz' dat sumptin' wasz gonna 'appen. I alwaysz knew I would szee Keemble again, even if it wasz yearz away. Jusz... jusz' didn't know ze coszt of it wasz goin' to be szo very high." Aiden sighed again, that terrible weariness heavy on him again, a tear spilling out.

Remy gave him another deep stoke of his hands. **_/ Say de words, _**he vibrated, willing Aiden to finally see inside his own heart.**_ / You'll feel better when you do. /_**

Aiden shuddered and started to softly sob again. "I missz 'im. I missz zem all."

"You lose yo' whole family, cher. You suppose' to miss dem."

"I missz zem... David, Trishnar..." Another sob rocked him and he closed his eyes, shaking now. "Trishnar... m' Maszter... I... I love him... No one ever care fo' me like 'e done."

Remy smiled then, pulling Aiden that much closer. **_/ Dere, was dat so 'ard?_**

Aiden broke, letting it all go in a gush that had been held back for so long. He outright bawled, unloading his grief for his former Master just as he had done for Babette. " 'E fight szo 'ard. Ze.. Ze day b'fore. I warn 'im zat Jael comin'. 'E szay 'e gonna keep 'isz promisze, zat 'e would do whatever it take to keep usz from ze Game, even... even if 'e have to die!" Aiden sobbed. "I did not want disz! I– I love 'im too much!"

Remy took the chair beside the weeping Siskan and spilled him into his arms, holding Aiden tightly. "C'est bein, cher. Dat sacrifice ain't gonna be in vain."

A flicker of movement caught Remy's eye and he glanced up to see Molly's ghostly figure in the open doorway of their bedroom. He didn't need his enhanced vision to know that she had overheard it all and was silently crying herself, feeling all of the poor broken Siskan's pain and woe.

"Why zey leave me?" Aiden continued to bawl. "Zey leave me! Ashair, Trishnar, David, Babette and Keemble. Zey all leave me!"

"Non, non," Remy was quick to soothe. Aiden had hit rock bottom, found the absolute end. It wasn't necessarily the worst thing that could happen, sometimes you had to hit bottom to be able to see the top. "Dey didn' leave you, not like dat. Dey was all taken in deir way, no one leave you. We all got you 'ere, fils. We yo' family now and we all gonna keep you jus' like we got Kimble. Yo' boy jus' take a l'ill time out jus' like you did. 'E'll come out when 'e miss you enough," Remy promised. "It won't be long, I jus' know it. 'E gonna feel you lovin' 'im an' 'e'll come out. In de meantime, you got us. Me an' Molly an' Angel. We all gonna keep you, comprenez?"

Aiden shuddered and calmed. "Don' leave me!"

"Dere ain't gonna be no more leavin'. We all gonna be round you so tight, you de one ain't gonna 'ave no air to breathe, eh?"

Aiden pushed against him, wanting more of his closeness and heat. Filled with emotion, sparkling Morrowhiem left his hands in a small cloud, sinking into Remy's skin. It was a sign of his acceptance and Remy took it, seeing the nod of his wife. She gestured to him, **_Whatever it takes._**

**_/ Merci,_** Remy vibrated to her, mouthing the word. He couldn't believe the immensity of her heart, of her capability to forgive and to love. She nodded at him and withdrew, going back to bed.

The sounds of bubbling milk came from the stove and Gambit turned to fetch it, pouring them each a cup and dumping in generous amounts of cocoa. He set the mug in front of Aiden but the Siskan was limp now, wasted. "Drink, eh? It will relax you. Den you can sleep wit no dreams."

Aiden obeyed, sitting up and sipping at the drink, smiling at the taste. He was already hardening up, Gambit could see it. Unfortunately, there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it. He sipped his drink and then after a while, patted the Siskan's head. "Gambit's gotta sleep, 'e's pretty tired now. You watch TV or sumptin', eh? Keep quiet."

Aiden nodded, taking his mug and wandering back over to the couch. He clicked the TV on and let his mind drift as he surfed through the channels. He never felt it when he dropped off to sleep again after only a few more minutes. He knew it only after Max was shaking his shoulder. Time to go to work.


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

Later that morning, Remy woke from the alarm clock as usual, it was a school day and he had to get Angel ready. He was a bit foggy from his disrupted sleep and the pain medication he'd taken last night. He limped to the bathroom and did his business, it being more than a couple of minutes before he realized he was standing in front of the john without his crutches. He blinked in confusion and looked down at his leg. Yeah, it still hurt quite a bit, but he shouldn't have been able to put any real weight on it, never mind get here without his crutches. Unable to resist, he slowly peeled back the bandages and looked with surprise at the huge, ugly bruise that was there. A bruise, but one with only the tiniest sign there had been a puncture wound at all, Maylee's stitches were all but sticking out already. Like Kimble, it seemed that Aiden's Kundatesh had some recuperative power.

A bit bemused, he next shuffled into the livingroom, again momentarily confused when he saw his guests were gone. The sleeping bags were neatly rolled and lay on one end of the couch, a note lay there as well. He read it and nodded to himself, Max had taken Aiden topside to charge and then off to work. While Remy didn't entirely approve of Aiden's new job -- Wolverine was hardly the best choice for boss -- it was better if Aiden was watched and kept busy.

Gambit made his way through his morning, getting Angel fed and off to school. In spite of having been helped along by Aiden, he still used his crutches just the same. He didn't know if there would be any kind of relapse and didn't want to be caught off guard with nothing to support him. He had just dropped her off for class and was walking back when Logan found him.

Wolverine was outraged, Max had checked in early that morning from one of the topside guard shacks. Max had explained where he had been last night and that against all orders, Remy had exposed Angel to Aiden. Despite the fact that Max said nothing bad had happened, Logan was furious at Remy's cheekiness, like the rules just simply didn't apply to him.

Well, he was about to give the thief an earful. Without preamble, he started in, "What did you think you were doing, bringin' Aiden to your place like that? He shouldn't be anywhere near Angel like that and you know it!"

Remy balked, a bit taken aback by the attack. He'd been forewarned by the black in Logan's shine, but the man's shine was always agitated. The trick was finding out just what or who was the present cause of it. Looked like it was himself at the moment. "Don' you t'ink you bein' just a little hard, mon ami? It's early. You goan' give y'self a 'eart attack one of dese days."

Wolverine was not amused by Gambit's attempt at humor. "What gives you the right to bring him to yer place! Yer breakin' orders!"

"Es'pere!" Remy replied sternly, moving from playful evasion to defensive anger. "Where else de boy gonna go? 'Is sister kill 'erself at deir place! 'E has nuthin', nowhere to go! Don' you understand dat? 'Is Master is gone! 'Is sister is gone! David was his child as much as hers! He's gone, too! Don't you get it? 'E need Angel jus' like Kimble does!"

"How could you know that? You said yourself that you hardly know him!"

"I may not be de brightest boy but I ain't blind! I seen it on his face when he looked at her!"

"Fuck that and fuck you! I'm goin' to Chuck with this!"

Remy just shook his head. "Go on an' tattle if you like, petit. But de way I figure it, all Chuck's gotta do is see Angel for 'imself an' he'll know. Dem two need each other now Kimble's gone. It would be a mistake to break dem up."

Logan quietly seethed for a minute. He was perceptive enough to when he was being spoken to truthfully and Remy wasn't budging, not one inch. He sneered at his teammate, showing his teeth. "Right or wrong, you don't have the right to break the rules fer yer kids whenever ya please. You don't run this place. You put Angel at risk fer a Siskan, I wonder where yer loyalty really lies."

Gambit took a step forward, his heart pounding with rage. "Don' you t'ink I live wit Angel long enough to know what a risk is and what isn't? She like m' own chile! 'Ow dare you?"

Logan nodded. "Got that right. How dare **you**? Angel can be taken from you just as easy as Kim, don't you forget that. See you around, boy."

Gambit stood as Wolverine backed off. It wasn't a retreat, the man's beeper had gone off and he was checking it, his face darkening even worse. He read the message and growled, grabbing his phone and stalking off, this conversation was over.

Furious now, Remy was inconsolable. Logan was impossible, amazing the man could sleep at night with a clear conscience. Check that, Remy knew Wolverine had his share of nightmares. But how many had he brought upon himself by carrying through threats like that?

Feeling a little sick with anger, Remy wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Kimble was trashed and he was in no mood or condition to go visit him now. A quick check of his tracker box showed that Aiden was still topside with Max. Grumbling, Remy headed that way.

He made his way up the stairs, no easy thing with his crutches, and felt a blast of relief at the bright sunshine. It seemed like the hallways were crowding in on him these days, the sun and the outside made it easier to breathe. He found Max by the railing of the guard shack and nodded a greeting, but it was Aiden he wanted to see.

The Dreamer was a few paces away, shirtless and enjoying a warm breeze. He smiled and turned when he heard the thief hobbling awkwardly towards him on the pavement. "Leetle early for you, eh?"

"Angel had school," Remy replied, already feeling more at ease with Aiden's easy smile and welcoming vibrations. It was true that at times he felt more comfortable with his Siskan kin than his human ones, this pleasant moment only confirming that. It was the complete acceptance he saw in their eyes, they never judged him, never thought of him as being anything than who he was.

Aiden didn't move but waited until Gambit had come up close. He could see the pain and misery in Gambit's shine, disliking it, but felt he just might have the cure for that. He had unwrapped his hand and was now flexing it in the sun, testing it. The worst of the burn was gone, his fingers were fully formed, but still red and splotchy. He grinned at Remy with satisfaction. "It isz better now."

"C'est bien. Wish I could heal like dat," Remy complained good naturedly. His leg was throbbing a little from all of the movement, the trip up the stairs hadn't helped. Still, it was worth it to stand here in the sun and feel its warmth on his shoulders.

Aiden laughed slightly at his joke and boldly touched him, gently sliding his hand over the thief's bandaged leg and releasing a small cloud of Morrowhiem, not disguising it as he had with Molly the day before. Remy gasped and shivered as his pain vanished and a marvelous, soothing heat spread over the wound --- and everywhere else! He laughed in spite of himself. "Easy, fils! Got to warn a boy b'fore you do sumptin' like dat!"

Aiden just laughed in return. "Ah, but you enjoy it, non?"

"Yeah, but de folks 'ere will talk," Remy teased, made playful by the shimmering Morrowhiem and the warm sun. He was on top of the world now, euphoric. His argument with Logan was a million miles away, it had happened to someone else.

Aiden nodded, seeing and understanding it all. "Yesz, and szo what? Aiden no longer care. 'E know who isz friendz are," he finished with emphasis, meeting Remy's eyes with his own.

Remy smiled, selfishly grateful to hear the compliment. His body drank up the blast of affection Aiden had sent with it, soaking it up like a sponge. He was feeling a little giddy as he teased, "So we friends again?"

"Of coursze," Aiden replied, his grin irresistible. He became more serious for a moment. "I wish to t'ank you for bringin' me to your 'ome. For letting me szee Keemble's Anjel. She isz szomet'ing szpecial and I am grateful."

"Pas de quoi, cher. No big deal."

"It wasz to me."

Remy smiled at that. He felt a hundred times better, and not just from the pain relief Aiden had given him. It was times like these when he felt appreciated and loved that made all the rest of the crap go away.

From the railing, Max gestured with his watch, it was time for him and Aiden to go. Aiden turned to Remy as he made to leave and joked with a laugh, "Ze szlave to ze whip oncze more."

"Go get 'em, tiger."

Remy watched Aiden go, thinking how it was funny that one's perspective could change in just a few minutes. His pain and ill humor were gone, replaced with a gentle kind of serenity. He could face his day now. His decision made, he moved quickly, heading for the Professor's office to stop Logan's private little war before it began.

------------------------

Aiden moved with the mop bucket down the corridor, grumbling all the way. Logan hadn't been kidding when he said he was his new janitor and he was insulted beyond belief. "Goin' fuck dat boy in ze assz, show 'im what a Szizkan really for, me!"

"What was that?" Max asked, looking up. Aiden had now moved into the area with the holding cells. Max was on guard duty. The room was long and rectangular, the desk was at the head of two rows of cells heading away from the door. So far, only one of them was occupied. Sabretooth had been moved here from the infirmary and was placed in the cell furthest away to keep him quiet.

"Aiden szay not'ing, Mazster."

Max grumbled. Aiden was furious at his new assignment and showed his displeasure by calling everyone Master. He was still sore from Gambit's criticism on that matter as well, so he combined the two, dripping with sarcasm. No one liked Aiden's pissy attitude and comments, but no amount of pressure could stop him. "Just do your work and keep quiet."

Aiden did not reply but kept mopping. He progressed down the hallway towards the last cell. He looked through the shag of his long blonde bangs and saw Max rise with the newspaper towards the men's room. The desk would be unoccupied for a few minutes. Aiden grunted derisively and abandoned the mop. He slouched against the rear wall and lit a cigarette in defiance of the rules.

"Got a spare?" came a low rumble from the cell next to him.

Aiden looked over and smiled. Kristalay was recovering from his injuries, but not from Jael's harsh treatment. It had been weeks since the abuse had been done to him and his claws and fangs did not return, nor had his strength or his healing factor. He had heavy braces on his legs for support and a cane. It made him appear weak and not his usual bad ass self. As if to add insult to injury, he had been placed in an ordinary cell with metal bars like a cage, let out only for his physical therapy sessions with Henry. Aiden was unconcerned about Kristalay's condition. He was miserable without Kimble, bored to boot, and wondered if perhaps this one could provide some entertainment.

Aiden lit another cigarette and passed it over, making sure their fingers touched from the exchange. He used a pulse of Kundatesh to "read" Kimble's former Master and the big man grunted softly from the pleasure of it. He had felt this magic before, oh yes, and his body remembered.

Aiden turned to him now, lazily scratching his belly through the opening of his half buttoned shirt. He'd noted Kristalay's reaction to his power well enough, enough to be intrigued and amused. He arched that much more, drinking up the growing red in Kristalay's shine.

Kristalay's eyes narrowed, seeing the Mark on Aiden's chest more clearly as the Siskan had moved. These two had met only briefly once, but knew each other well enough. This was a big facility, but a small world. Gossip traveled quickly.

"You that Siskan causin' all the ruckus 'round here?" Kristalay asked casually.

"You ze one who teach Keemble ze pleaszure of a man'sz fisztsz?"

Kristalay just grinned and teased, "Come on over here, little boy...and find out."

Aiden took a step closer but said, "Aiden don' like it zat rough, me. If dat'sz de only way you play, Aiden got better t'ingsz to do wit 'isz time."

Kristalay cocked his head in surprise. Was this an invitation? "I can be persuaded ta be better... given the right incentive."

Aiden laughed softly and shifted into his woman skin.

Kristalay couldn't help but chuckle in wonder. The skin had changed, but not the clothes. She was drop dead gorgeous, a magnificent specimen of human beauty. Her hair was long and brown, her skin white and flawless. How seductive she looked, lazily dressed in a man's clothes. The open shirt almost revealed her breasts, but not quite. It was very alluring. "Disz good enough for you, old man?"

"Heh. You talk like that no good Cajun thief."

Aiden arched her back and stroked her breasts, playing with a nipple. It was hard and erect, she was fully aroused. "You didn' anszwer my quesztion."

Kristalay reached out to touch, but Aiden was out of range, just barely. The tease excited Kristalay and he was already hard. Between his captivity with SHIELD and Jael's punishment, it had been months for him without any kind of play. "Yeah, this'll do."

"Szo what you want, eh? You wanna fuck me?"

Kristalay shivered in anticipation, he couldn't help it. "God was kind ta me, girlie. But I ain't gonna make it through these bars."

Aiden came closer, letting him cup her breasts. "Don' be szo sure about dat." She arched again, thrusting her tits through the bars.

Kristalay growled and licked one. He was so wound up, he could already feel the urgency and the anger. He wanted to fuck badly now and wasn't going to waste time on foreplay. His mind was already trying to work out the logistics of this. He worked one breast and grabbed at Aiden's shorts. They were looser now in this skin and he was able to slip one mangled paw inside. Aiden shivered and moaned from his inspection, dripping wet and ready.

"Fly boy's gonna be back any minute."

"Zen I szuggeszt you 'urry."

She turned around and dropped her shorts, pressing her ass against the bars. She had already worked this little puzzle out. The bars were plenty wide enough for this.

Kristalay couldn't get undressed fast enough. Fortunately, he had been forced to wear loose sweat pants as part of the prisoner's uniform. He slid them down as far as could around the braces on his legs and snatched at her hips, thrusting his hands through the bars. "Got a preference?"

"Whichever you can reach, luver."

Kristalay growled and thrust out. He caught the closest orifice for this position and expected a complaint, but was greeted with only a moan of pleasure. He laughed. "Oh, yer sweet, little girl. Almost as nice as Kimble."

"Ze lady gonna get inszulted, me. She ze beszt dere isz."

She bucked back against him, grabbing the bars for support and fucking him as much as he was fucking her, chuckling merrily with happiness.

The lacings on Kristalay's braces ticked a steady rhythm against the bars in spite of his efforts to keep this quiet. He groaned and laughed from the pleasure of this. It had been far too long and this felt much too good for him to last long. Aiden didn't mind. She let go with the backwash and let it ride. Kristalay fucked her quickly, losing his battle with each passionate thrust and climaxed with a loud gasp he was unable to suppress. Aiden rode his orgasm, letting the pleasure wave come back around and shook herself. She laughed when the big man shivered again as the Kundatesh took him and blasted his mind.

Kristalay groaned, his brain still functioning on some primitive level. He withdrew quickly, staggering back into the darkness of his cell and grabbing at his pants. They had no time. Aiden shivered and changed skins quickly. He barely had his shorts back in place when Max came out of the restroom.

Max paused in mid stride, cocking his head at Aiden in curiosity. He'd heard some noise even from the men's room, but now things looked okay. He had to come up with something so he said, "You know there's no smoking in here."

The cigarette still dangled from Aiden's lips. The ash had grown a bit long from being neglected, but he hadn't dropped it, the exercise not withstanding. The Siskan just grinned and tossed it in the mop bucket, letting the water take it. "Yesz, Maszter."

Max scowled at the insult. "I'll be right back. You want anything out of the machine?"

"I'll have a Coke," Kristalay managed. He was leaning against his bed and shaking, praying the camera in his cell would not betray him. His pupils were large now and his eyes glassy from the rush of Aiden's power. He had missed this intensely. The Coke would taste so sweet.

"All right. You, too, Aiden?"

"Sure t'ing, preciousz Maszter."

"You quit it with that shit, punk," Max snapped, pointing his finger.

Aiden just bowed slightly and watched Max leave. As soon as he was gone, Aiden leaned back against the wall and tried to catch his breath, giggling. He had been working at keeping calm, but was still trembling from the rush. This quick tryst had been a blast. He looked back at Kristalay and licked his lips.

"Y'know...the flyboy's pretty regular," Kristalay hinted with a smile, just as thrilled with this little game. He was high now and shivering all over, the same way Kimble had made him feel.

Aiden just smiled at him. "Aiden'll szee what 'e can do."

-----------------------------

They never got the chance.

"What the fuck is this?" Wolverine howled, pointing to the screen. All the security cameras were recorders and he had just reviewed some of the files as part of routine. His random check had given him an unexpected surprise. Max squirmed. He had been called into the office as well because he had been on duty and was supposed to be keeping watch.

Aiden just stood casually, his arms crossed and that arrogant smile firmly in place.

"Uh..um. I can explain..." Max stammered lamely.

"Don't bother. Yer relieved. You got six weeks probation. Fuck up again an' yer off the roster."

Max glared at Aiden. "Why Remy wastes his time with you, I'll never understand. You're a nothing but a fuckin' loser, worse than Kimble. Hope you're happy, asshole." He lowered his eyes dejectedly and walked out, clenching his fists.

"Looks like yer rackin' up enemies quick, boy," Logan snapped, leaning back in his chair. You enjoy yerself, huh? Have a good time?"

Aiden's body was blasted with Max's anger and it hurt. He really hadn't expected Max to get into trouble, it wasn't Max's fault what happened. Whatever. Aiden shrugged in response to Logan's question, trying to hide his pain. "Sure. Wasz kinda faszt, d'ough. T'ink you can do better?"

Logan glared at him and said, "Do you have any idea who that guy was? Sabretooth is a vicious killer. He could have ripped you apart."

"Look like Aiden know a better way t' communicate wit 'im, eh?"

"What's yer problem? I thought you was in love with Kimble. Why're you screwin' around? That kinda business has caused enough trouble around here already."

Aiden just snorted. "Aiden won' waszte 'isz time tryin' t' explain anyt'ing to a sztupid, brainlessz **Chuckfet** like you. You already make up your mind 'bout me. Go fuck yourszelf, you!"

Wolverine laughed. "You think the worst I can do is put you on a little clean up, boy? There's ten cells in that room. Try fuckin' Victor when yer in one yerself!"

Aiden glared at him. This conversation was over. He started to walk out but stopped when Logan growled at him. "I ain't done with you, boy. The Solarium's online. Yer locator's been activated against the topside door. You wanna charge up, you do it in the Solarium."

"By what right do you treat me like disz?" Aiden snarled. "Juszt cauze I am Sziszkan I 'ave no rightsz!"

"Yer Siskan and Jael is lookin'. This is fer yer own protection."

Aiden simmered. Clearly coming here had been a mistake. Never had his movements been so restricted. He was strangling.

"B'fore you get any ideas, I'm havin' ya tailed and watched. You can go to Remy's, the Solarium and here for work. That's it. You stray and yer gettin' locked up. You an' me, we're all done fuckin' around!"

Aiden walked out, slamming the door.

----------------------------------

Aiden walked down the hallway, his head down. He was still upset over the whole thing with Max and in no mood to talk. Whatever momentary pleasure he'd gotten from his play with Kristalay had been fleeting, it was long gone and dashed like the pathetic thing it had been. That distraction hadn't been worth the trouble it caused.

There was no way Logan was going to let Aiden walk around unescorted, not after the day's trouble already. Aiden was accompanied by Timothy, another one of Logan's lackeys, but a personable one. Timothy was one of the few who seemed to show no prejudice towards him either way, good or bad. Tim was young and his voice gentle. He sensed the Dreamer's foul mood and didn't trouble him with useless conversation, just lead him on his way with a casual calm.

They cleared the hallway and came to a massive double door, one that lead into the Solarium. Aiden didn't know what to expect when he opened that door, but this huge beautiful room hadn't been it. The room wasn't a room per se, but a massive cavern, still showing the rock walls from which it had been hewn, a subterranean paradise. The ceiling of the chamber went up for ages and showed a massive series of mirrors. The sun was deflected from the surfaces of these mirrors and spread out with some Shi'ar magic. The room was several levels high and staggered, filled with trees and plants, an oasis in the middle of a desert.

"Kimble's been placed over there," Timothy replied, pointing to a small grassy area that had been roped off. It was sheltered under a lovely, good sized tree and welcoming if not for the fact that Kimble was inside a sphere and not outside and enjoying it. The sphere had been moved to the Solarium in the hopes that the warm sunshine and garden like atmosphere might lure the Siskan out of his self imposed prison. So far that hope had been in vain, the globe remained as it had been for the past couple of days -- occupied. It was guarded by a couple of Logan's men and not neglected.

"T'anks," Aiden replied and moved on, dragging his feet with a dispirited shuffle. Timothy let him go, hanging back to give the Siskan privacy.

Aiden came to Kimble's sphere and flopped down dejectedly, leaning his back against the globe. He forced himself to relax and closed his eyes, reaching out with a tentative vibration to the lost soul inside the bubble. **_/ Keemble? Are you zere, preciousz?_**

There was no response, only a dead static grey, an emotionless hum. Kimble was alive but there was nobody home.

_**/ I missz you. Zere is not'ing 'ere for me. No fun, no laughter. Pleasze come back to me. Aiden isz szo alone. /**_

Again, Aiden's plea went unanswered. The Dreamer shuddered, swallowing down the hardened lump in his throat and turned towards the bubble, spreading his arms out around it in a hug, as if this rock hard thing could ever equal the feel of his lover in his arms. **_/ Keemble, pleasze!_**

Kimble offered no reply. Aiden felt something break inside and again found himself crying in spite of his efforts to control his emotions, unable to bear the loneliness of being left behind once more.

--------------

Henry walked into the Solarium, happy the place was finally officially open to everyone. He loved to take his lunches here, it was no much nicer than the sand blown desert above. His joy wasn't to last. He had taken the same door Aiden had and was right in line to witness the Dreamer's misery. The sight of Aiden on his knees hugging the globe like that was enough to tank his spirits and ruin his appetite. He thought to go over, to perhaps offer some words of comfort, but turned when he heard the door behind him slam open.

Beast smiled at first when he saw Remy enter, but it fell when he saw the look of dark anger there. "What's wrong, my Cajun friend?"

"Where's Aiden? Gonna rip dat boy a new one, I swear!"

Remy had just come from a long conversation with Wolverine. He had been informed about Aiden's tryst with Sabretooth and was furious. He knew Logan was itching to lock the boy up and was frustrated beyond belief that Aiden kept giving the guy ammunition. Aiden was playing a game he couldn't hope to win.

"What did he do now?" Beast asked, just making conversation.

"He was foolin' around wit Saby in de lockup. Got Max in trouble."

"Fooling around? In what way?"

Remy just smiled at him.

Henry's eyes opened wide. "Oh! Umm...okay. Why would he do such a thing?"

" 'E was bored, what else? Prob'ly all pissed off at Logan, too. He don' need no excuse, dat one."

"Hmm. Perhaps Creed will be quiet now. Kimble used to calm him."

Remy cocked his head at him, surprised by Henry's point of view. That was a tack he hadn't even considered. "Logan's all bent, sayin' Aiden ain't no good cause he cheatin' on Kimble."

Henry just shrugged and glanced at the broken hearted Dreamer draped over Kimble's globe, his shoulders shaking from sobs he was trying so hard to suppress. "That's funny. All I see there is love. Logan's perceptions are not mine."

Remy followed Beast's gaze and saw the disaster in Aiden waiting to happen. It looked like the Dreamer's day hadn't improved. How long before the Dreamer shut down and followed in his lover's footsteps? Remy cursed softly and whispered to his friend, " 'Enry, you t'inkin' more an' more like a Siskan every day, man."

"How could I not? They keep showing up in my infirmary."

Remy just laughed and let go of the rest of his anger. He was more aggravated that Max was in trouble than anything else. "Gotta 'ave a talk wit de boy. Chuck wants to see 'im."

"Well, be gentle on him. He's had a rough day."

Gambit couldn't help but smile. It was so odd to hear advice to be easy on a Siskan, it seemed like most folks here thought maybe he was too soft. It made him happy to see that Beast remained a steadfast ally.

Remy gave Henry a nod and made his way over. Aiden had calmed some, he lay limp and dead over the globe, his face wet.

"Bonjour," the thief called out tentatively, not wanting to startle him.

"Go away," Aiden replied in a hoarse whisper. There was no hostility in his voice, only a wish for solitude. He wasn't angry with the thief, just dejected and in misery from Kimble's neglect. Being bawled out by Logan had crashed his spirits quite nicely. The last thing he needed was to hear it from someone else.

Remy's voice was stern as he replied, "Non. You an' me, we gotta talk."

The Dreamer's response was a growl of aggravation. He slid to a slump against the globe, his face down. "Wolv'rine already yell at Aiden. Zere isz not'ing lef' to szay."

Remy sighed and came closer. "I didn't come 'ere to yell at you. De Professor want to see you, Aiden. He want to see what you all about. Gambit suggest you be real nice, show de man some respect. 'E ain't yo' enemy, nobody is though you seem to act dat way."

"Aiden ain't goin' nowhere, me," the Siskan said petulantly, his head still down.

Gambit kicked him with the boot of a crutch. "Don't be a pain in Gambit's ass now. All he done is try and 'elp you. Now you 'elp 'im."

Aiden got up, grumbling softly and allowed himself to be lead away.


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

Kristalay lay on his bunk in cell, chuckling softly. He had stripped off his braces and was comfortable. Check that, he was _**very **_comfortable. His head was blessedly clear of violent thoughts and he was drifting away happily. He was sporting a nice happy boner and one hand stroked it gently, not really playing with it, at least not yet. No, he was just enjoying the soft and easy touch of his hand on it. It reminded him of Kimble and the way that magical pilot used to make him feel.

He missed Kimble, that was no lie. That boy had made him feel loved and valued, something sorely lacking in his life. He hadn't known such things existed until Kimble had breezed into his life and stayed for a few months. When Kimble was gone, those walls of spikes and death came closing in and he feared he would degenerate back into the monster he had been before. Funny thing was, he had never cared before about who or what he was until Kimble came. He'd been given a taste of what his life could be and what he could have in it. He wanted that bliss again and in the worst way.

He'd had a feeble hope that Kimble would come back to him once he was well, but Aiden's presence had put an abrupt stop to that. Kimble had fallen hard, the rumor mill whispered. Oh, well. Poor Victor loses again. What a surprise. On the other hand, that quick, unplanned, and happily enjoyed tryst with Aiden had sent him reeling and made him re-evaluate his situation. Maybe things weren't so hopeless as he'd thought.

He stroked himself again and shivered from the sheer pleasure of it. He was tingling all over. He could feel it in his fingers and in those places inside where he had been broken. He wasn't sure what it was, but damn if he couldn't smell Max sitting at the desk so far away and hear Logan giving somebody hell on the phone. These things he had missed. So many years lost, taking his powers for granted. When they'd been stripped away, he was ready to die. He'd made his peace with it and accepted it when Kimble had touched him again and whispered his new name in his ear... **_Kristalay_**. That was his name now. Nothing else would ever do again.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling the tightness of his abdominal muscles. All injuries aside, he was still in top physical shape. He tried to work out as best he could in spite of his limitations. He had always been an active creature. Being holed up like this was a torment...except when Aiden had fucked him. Oh, my God, that had been so sweet. Kristalay shivered again.

If he could come back to what he was...the supreme hunter...maybe it would be time to finally choose a side. He wanted Jael's ass in the worst way. Jael would pay for doing this --- **thing**— to him. For stripping him down to nothing. Yes...If he came back he would fight, but he would do it here. It had to be possible. Xavier had taken him in once before, perhaps he'd be willing to do it again. Certainly, obeisance would have to be given. Kristalay was proud, but not as proud as he used to be. He had learned humility, it had been forced on him and he had swallowed it, every fuckin' inch. Yeah, he would try, really try to make something of himself here. If he could get back to what he once was...he would do anything. Anything.

Kristalay's breathing changed as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his arousal forgotten. He slipped away and dreamed of great bloody battles and the roaring of lions.

------------------------------

The Professor sat in his chair, steepling his hands under his chin in a familiar pensive posture. He had gone over all the information they had on Aiden in an attempt to try and understand why the Siskan kept getting into trouble. He had read the translation of Aiden's journal as well. He had been surprised at the intimacy there with Remy, another secret kept from him. Before reading the diary, he had been unaware of their relationship and of Gambit's experience with the Kundatesh. He hadn't been fully cognizant of just how powerful this empathy was or on what level Gambit possessed the ability. He supposed he should have guessed it when Remy had bonded so completely with Kimble. He had an understanding of Siskans no one else did. He looked up when there was a soft knock on his door.

Aiden walked into the Professor's office. His head was down, but his eyes defiant. He was making it clear he was done with the political system here and the humans could just go stuff their stupid rules. It was the look of a man sorely mistreated without knowing the cause. "You wish to szee me?"

"Yes, please sit."

A chair had been placed in front of the large desk and Aiden folded himself into it, rudely bringing his feet up into the seat and marring the upholstery with his boots. He sat and said nothing, waiting for the Professor to begin.

"Good afternoon," Charles greeted.

Aiden didn't return it.

"I am Professor Xavier, head of this facility. I try to meet all the new arrivals, but I've been quite busy. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to finally meet you."

Aiden blinked at him through the long shag of his bangs and didn't respond.

"I've read Seth's translation of your journal."

Aiden shifted slightly in surprise, he hadn't expected the reading of it to be so widespread.

"It's quite fascinating," Charles continued. "It makes clear some of your more...erratic...behavior. It also tells us a lot about Kimble. There is much about him we don't know. It's my understanding that the two of you have struck up a close friendship."

Aiden snorted derisively and turned away. As if this man or any **Chuckfet **could understand the bond between them. What they had went well beyond a "close friendship". It was a mating on levels they had no concept of.

Charles was baffled by Aiden's hostile response. He cocked his head and said, "Tell me, are you happy here?"

Aiden looked back at him, narrowing his eyes and said with an angry sneer, "Oh, yesz, Maszter. Aiden jusz' szo luv ze 'olding cellsz, me. What fine taszte you 'ave in decor. Makesz a man drool wit pleaszure, wit rapture. Zere ain't no finer plaze, yesz. Aiden szo 'appy to 'ave szpent more time dere zan in 'isz apartment, yesz. It szo fine. Can't wait to go back. It gonna be szoon, yesz. Ze shine from ze Wolv'rine tellsz Aiden it will be szo."

The Professor gave him a pained, irritated smile. He'd been here before, of course, with Kimble. All these Siskans were like teenagers going through an endless puberty. They were hostile, they cried at a drop of hat, they were unbelievably sensitive, yet were baffled when the humans around them couldn't fathom what they were about. He sighed impatiently and said, "Most of your trouble, dear boy, you've brought on yourself. I can see that you are a civilized creature. You are familiar with the concept of rules. Therefore it should come as no surprise to you that any violent acting out on your part would not be tolerated."

Aiden held up his damaged arm. It was splotchy red and mostly healed from a day's worth of sun, but it still looked painful. "What Aiden do for disz, eh? 'E do not'ing 'cept break up a fight. Ze pilot not care what she do, her. What of 'er anger? What of 'er violencze? She make Keemble break."

"Besides the fact that you broke her wrist? She was upset by Kimble's actions. It seems he received some advice that wasn't the best."

Aiden snorted derisively and turned away again, not even dignifying that with a verbal response.

Charles steepled his hands and leaned a bit forward. "Look, I understand that your former Master used you to entertain his guests. That you were his sexual servant. Well, that part of your life is over, it is no longer required of you. You and Kimble have pair bonded, something that is a step in the right direction. It's time you recognize the fact that what you did in the past does not have to continue into the future. Just because someone asks you for sexual favors does not require that you to have to give them. You should not have been with Mr. Creed and Kimble should not have been with Seth. You need to think before you present your old ways to Kimble when his are the new. You must be more careful about the advice you give. Kimble listens to you and you must be more responsible about what you say to him."

Aiden looked back at the Professor and blinked with surprise. Could the man really be that naive? It seemed it was so. He could clearly see that Charles had no idea of the real truth. Aiden hadn't done those things because he was told to, Aiden had served because he had **_wanted_** to, a concept this man could not or would not understand. He had no idea what Siskan life was and how a Siskan was meant to live. Aiden hadn't been steering Kimble wrong, he been correcting Kimble and doing a rather fine job of it before Seth's stupid **Chuckfet **Mistress had gotten it all wrong. These pathetic **Chuckfet** and their stupid rules about sex and love, it was they who knew nothing.

Aiden chuckled bitterly and shook his head. "Oh, yesz. Aiden, 'e know not'ing, me. 'E jusz live for trouble. 'E wind 'em up an' szit back to watch ze show. Oh, yesz. What great fun, disz. Better dan bein' whip by a belt any day. Fuck you!"

Charles blinked, a little surprised. "Look, it's obvious there has been a serious breach in our ability to communicate. You possess a different value system and code of ethics. But the fact is you live here now ---"

"Not for long," Aiden promised, glaring at him. While he hadn't articulated it, the fact was thoughts of flight had been foremost on his mind this day. It would be more difficult with Kimble in the sphere, but nothing sounded better to him right now than grabbing Kimble and Angel and simply running away. It couldn't be any worse out there than things were in here.

The Professor was instantly shocked at the thought of what Aiden's last words might mean. "Excuse me?"

He was met by angry silence.

"Jael is out there. He is hunting you, destroying your kind. What possible chance do you think you have out there on your own?"

"Aiden isz big fighter, powerful. 'E kick Jael'sz assz. Kick yoursz, too, you don' leave 'im alone!" Aiden snarled, the gladiator in him done with being hindered and pushed around. He didn't know how much more he could take in this home called prison.

"Aiden ---"

The Siskan got up. "We all done now, usz. You szay what you 'ave to, give Aiden de rulesz. Try to make Aiden szubmit, try an szcare 'im with Jael. You done your job, now we done. Zere ain't not'ing lef' to szay." He turned and started to walk out.

"Aiden, please! There is no reason for you to act like this. No one here means you any harm. The trouble is out there. You have no chance."

"More chance out dere zan 'ere. Me an' Keemble, toge'der zere ain't no one who can take usz," Aiden taunted, doing delightful turnabout with a threat of his own. He might not be able to back it up, but it was worth it to see the look of outrage on the crippled man's face.

"You are not taking Kimble from this facility, I forbid it!" Charles said, alarmed at the idea.

Aiden just smiled at him. "Keemble die if he sztay, look what you people 'ave done to 'im already. He better off wit me. Me an' Anjel."

"Do you love him?"

Aiden paused, surprised by the question.

"Of coursze."

The Professor had decided perhaps a different tack might be more productive here than an all out argument. "If you love him, don't take him away from his family. He didn't do well the last time that was done."

"Aiden will take care of 'im."

"It won't be enough. You've visited with him already today. Did your visit cure him of his current mental breakdown?"

Aiden had no answer to that. He wouldn't admit to this man that he might be right.

"Kimble is very fragile," the Professor continued, seeing that he had made at least some small amount of headway. "He requires a support group around him. In this way, I suspect the two of you are very much alike."

"Aiden don't need anybody!" the Siskan hissed defiantly, but couldn't hide the lie.

"You need Angel and she needs you. She would be better served if you two remained together. She needs her family as Kimble does, she needs to stay here. That means you need to stay here, too. All three of you together," Charles said with emphasis, waiting to see what Aiden would do with that. Remy had made good on his promise to visit his mentor and fill him in on how well Angel and Aiden had gotten along. Charles was much too wise to think Remy was lying. Right now all Charles wanted was some peace and quiet so he could deal with the real problems out in the world and he was ready to grant whatever Gambit requested to get it. "You have long proven yourself to be quite adaptable. A survivor. Use those skills to adapt again. Adapt to us. Here with Kimble and his daughter."

Aiden blinked, not believing what he had just heard. Was this capitulation? Was someone finally acknowledging what he needed?

The Professor saw the bewilderment on Aiden's face and used it. "All I'm asking is for some patience from you. Some patience and some wisdom. Stay here and take care of Kimble and Angel both. Try and operate within our rules. You do these things and maybe we won't do Jael's job for him and lose this war."

Aiden put his head down, frowning. He felt a tug on his arm and looked down into Talalanay's soft pleading eyes. _Please, we should stay. Don't be so angry, Dreamer._

_The kid's right and you know it,_ Father said, his tense body begging for the Dreamer to see reason. _This has gone on long enough. Let it go._

_Keemble will die 'ere._

_Only if you don't find control._

Aiden glanced at the man in the chair. He gave a resigned sigh and said, "Aiden will look after 'isz Keemble, me. 'Eere, in disz plaze. 'E will look after Keemble and Anjel bot'. You juszt tell Wolv'rine to sztay out of my way. Sztay de fuck outta Aiden'sz facze."

"You'll have your space."

Aiden nodded and walked out, shutting the door softly behind him.

-----------------------

Kristalay was still dreaming...or surely it must be so. He was on his bunk, warm and comfortable. His half open eyes barely registered the cloaked figure that came to the bars of his cell. There was a glow about this person, such a lovely light. A slender white hand wrapped itself around a bar of his cage. "Yer so beautiful, m' Lion Man." '

"Kimble?" Kristalay mumbled, no longer certain he was dreaming. This seemed so vivid and real. His body began to ache with desire. He could almost smell the Kundatesh, it was calling to him.

His visitor pulled back the hood about its face and an unfamiliar man stood before him. "Sorry, darlin', but I ain't yer Kimble. Not even close."

Kristalay squinted, unhappy. The man before him was a complete stranger. He was tall and slender, dressed only in a pair of black spandex pants under the heavy dark cloak he had draped himself in. Shining auburn hair fell about his shoulders in long lovely locks, green eyes gleamed at him with unveiled sexual interest. More odd than all that was Kimble's voice coming from this one's mouth. Kristalay wasn't too crazy about the way this guy was looking at him either. It was like he was something to eat.

"Who the fuck 're you?" Kristalay snapped in irritation. What? Had some kind of rumor gone around that he was some kind of faggot?

The man just laughed. "I'm gonna be yer Master, pretty."

Kristalay grunted. "Right. That'll happen."

"You wants only one thing -- Jael's throat. I kin gives it to ya. Yer Master I will be."

Kristalay eased himself up off of his bunk, wincing a little at the pain. He would never be used to this, the aches of an old and battered man. He approached his visitor and sniffed. This one carried no scent, perplexing. But of course, his senses had been stripped away, hadn't they?

The man watched him approach with no fear and made no move to back away in spite of this killer coming so close. "Yer so goddamned beautiful...so vera fine..." he breathed softly. His pants were skin tight, hiding nothing. He was aroused just watching Kristalay move.

"Take your faggot shit and get out of here!" Kristalay snarled, showing his teeth in an automatic but sadly ineffective movement. His fangs were gone and the man didn't even flinch.

"I'm yer Master now. I'm gonna gives ya Jael ta do with whatever ya likes."

"He ain't yers ta give last I checked. I ain't no sucker. You best be movin' along or I'll --- "

The man had reached out and touched Kristalay's face, silencing him with such a large pulse of Kundatesh, the prisoner was struck numb with pleasure. His large frame quivered with delight and now his own fierce arousal. His body had overridden his brain and locked him in place. The Siskan now in charge simply laughed, pleased with the result. "Or what will ya dos ta me, eh? Tell me, beautiful? What're you gonna do ta Skye? Shiver me, yeah. That's what yer gonna do all right. Gonna makes me shake like nuthin' else."

"Sh–shiver?" Kristalay was the one shaking now, trembling as his brain was flooded with powerful and intoxicating endorphins. All of his pain was gone, evaporating under this man's touch.

"Shiver Skye, yes. Shiver me and I'll gives ya Jael's throat. I promise."

Kristalay wanted this power to wash him away, he wanted to drown in it. The only thing more powerful than that desire, was the thought of Jael's blood sluicing down his throat, so coppery and salty. He could almost taste it. "What do ya want from me?"

"Submission."

"Never. How 'bout a partnership?" Kristalay, being a loner, was making what he thought was a monumental offer. Surely he would not be refused.

Skye laughed and Kristalay gasped again when the man before him melted away and now all he saw was the skin of a woman, her hair as lovely and red as the man's had been. "Yer Mistress I will be."

"Rose?" Kristalay gasped in surprise, breathless. He had spoken the name of his first real love, the first woman he'd ever tried to love. She had been a shining red headed beauty and the one thing he had refused to share. He had killed her himself, before Logan could have her, the ultimate case of sibling rivalry. Of course that was close to a century ago, but who was counting? Kristalay's love fascination with her had never dimmed and no amount of brainwashing had ever killed that love. Something Skye could see and use for himself.

"I'll be yer Rose, if that's what ya wants."

Kristalay sobbed once and went to his knees, his mind blasted away. "Rose...!"

"Submits ta Rose, that's right. Give Rose alla yer love an' desire. Makes her shiver."

Kristalay looked up into her emerald green eyes, seeing the fiery red of her hair. Drunk on Kundatesh, his body was screaming for him to obey. "What... what do ya want...?"

She chuckled softly and handed him a collar.

Kristalay took it in a fog. It was familiar, too familiar. It was thick black leather with sheepskin lining the inside, large metal studs protruded on the outside and a metal tag dangled from a clip on the front -- My Toy. It was eerily similar to one he had forced Kimble to wear when the Lover had been his servant. It was a mark of possession. "I can't wear this. I ain't nobody's bitch."

Skye laughed softly and withdrew. As she retreated, she took her power with her. The separation was abrupt and painful to the large man kneeling on the floor. He gasped and fell forward, catching himself on the metal bars of his cage as his pain crashed down on him again. "N-no! Wait!"

The woman paused and looked back at him, the tiniest of smiles on her lips. "Yeah?"

Kristalay gasped and grunted, in real pain now. He looked up into her eyes again and silently pleaded for mercy. She did nothing more to ease the horrible ache in his bones, she merely waited. Kristalay put his head down and slowly put the leather collar to his neck. He was unused to the workings backwards like this and struggled to get it fastened. Skye approached him and he felt her cool white fingers touch his skin. "Yer gonna submits ta me now?"

He trembled now, torn between desire and rage. He could do this, yes. Her power could heal him, his body knew it. Just that quick blast he got from Aiden had revived him more than any of McCoy's drugs. He could get this one to restore him and then he when he was better, he would rip her throat out for making him do this. After Jael. After he was whole again.

"Yeah," Kristalay grumbled.

"You knows how this game is played, I kin see it. Yes, what?"

He shivered and the words came from his mouth like acid. "Yes, Mistress."

She just laughed again and let him feel her power once more. He gasped with relief, shivering and shaking now as his pain evaporated into nothing but bliss. The collar came tight around his throat as she cinched it closed. Her fingers traced his jawline as her hand withdrew, her thumb brushing his lips. "Yer so fuckin' beautiful. Wild. Mine."

There was a clink and the door to his cell opened. Kristalay looked at it in drunken amazement, he hadn't seen her use a key. He was dreaming, yes, it had to be. What a shame. He really would have liked to rip Jael a new one. That sick fuck deserved it for taking his powers away.

"No, this ain't no dream," his Mistress whispered gently. "Yer mines now, m' beautiful. M' lion... m' Golden Hair. Kristalay."

"Wait —! "

He was cut off when her hand covered his mouth without fear. She leaned in close and spoke to him. "You'll be quiet till I tells ya you kin speak."

Kristalay growled in anger but was silenced by a sharp slap to his face. Before he could retaliate, his brain was once more drenched in a warm fuzzy glow. She would have his complete obedience and he now gave it, stoned beyond his ability to resist. He was compliant as she next buckled a strange bracelet to his large wrist. "This is gonna cloak us. We're gonna walks right outta here, right past them guards."

He had nothing to offer, no sound was going to leave him. He stood awkwardly, numb and docile as she came close. He made no complaint as she clipped a leash to his collar and lead him away.

To be continued in Serenity


End file.
